3 weeks and counting
by Flurgle
Summary: What will happen when Gohan goes on a 3 week field trip with his class? Will all his secrets be uncovered? And why is Goku back? Trouble will arise when a mischievous duo team up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so be kind. I know this idea has been used a lot but most of the ones I read were unfinished which was a shame. Anyway I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon ball z or any of the characters even though I wish I did. They all belong to their respective owners**

Gohan awoke the same he did every day, with Goten jumping on his stomach like a trampoline until the 7 year old was knocked to the floor by his brother. The younger boy laughed it off as he always did running down to the kitchen to wait for breakfast to be ready, whilst Gohan showered and changed into his usual white loose t-shirt and blue jeans held up by a casual black belt. He chucked on some white sneakers and walked out to the kitchen.

As soon as Gohan made his way to the kitchen his nose was greeted by the aroma of his mother's cooking. As if on cue a loud rumble was heard from the demi-saiyan's stomach.

"Morning Gohan, breakfast will be ready in a minute," greeted Chichi.

The teenage saiyan sat down at the table with his little brother, who was fidgeting in his seat. Gohan chuckled at how impatient his brother was when it came to food. It made him think of how similar Goten was to their father. Not only did the 7 year old have the same messy hair as their father but he also wore the same orange gi only he had a long sleaved blue undershirt instead of the short one Goku would wear.

Gohan was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Chichi putting the massive plates of food that would be enough to feed 10 normal sized humans in front of him and Goten. As soon as their mother gave them the all clear the two demi-saiyan's started to eat as though they hadn't seen food in their entire lives. Chichi smiled at the spectacle, as she thought about how much they reminded her of Goku. Any other person would stand there shocked at how quickly the two ate, but not Chichi.

After about two minutes or so the meals had been completely devoured and Gohan was heading off to finish his morning routine before going to school. He had been attending Orange Star High for about a month and on his first day he had obtained the status of class nerd with a perfect score on his entrance exam. It didn't matter to Gohan though because he was able to become friends with some great people. Erasa, a perky blonde who he sat next to in class, Sharpener, a blonde, egotistic, jock who gave Gohan the nickname brains and Videl, a raven haired girl who also happened to be the daughter of 'Earths saviour' Hercule Satan. Gohan was surprised when he had found out about Videl being that oafs daughter, she was nothing like him.

With his morning routine complete Gohan was ready to head to OSH. Saying goodbye to his mum and little brother, the demi-saiyan flew off in the direction of Satan city.

-30 minutes later-

Gohan landed on the roof of OSH and headed down the stairs to the crowded hallways. Manoeuvring through the crowds with ease, Gohan made his way to his classroom and took his usual seat next to Erasa.

"Hey Gohan," Erasa greeted the spiky black haired teen, in her perky upbeat voice.

"Morning, Erasa. Looks like Videl is running a little late today." Gohan replied with a smile.

As if on cue the raven haired teen walked into the classroom. Erasa gave her friend a disapproving look to see her in a mess. Videl just shrugged off the look Erasa gave her and sat down next to the perky blonde.

"Videl, look at you, you're a mess!" Erasa screeched at Videl, making Gohan cringe at the volume due to his sensitive hearing.

"Erasa, calm down I just helped the police on my way here. Besides I don't really care if my hair is messy or not," Videl told her blonde hysterical friend.

Hearing the response Videl gave her, Erasa decided to change the subject.

"Hey, have you guys heard that we might be going on a three week field trip?" she questioned excitedly.

Both Gohan and Videl shook their heads. Before anyone could say anything further the teacher stepped into the room and signalled for the class to be silent.

"Listen up I have something very important and exciting to inform you all. Next week we shall have the pleasure of going on a three week field trip. The first week we will be staying at Capsule Corp." Gohan's face palled at hearing this bit of information. "Next we have the pleasure of staying at the one the only world champs place." Both Gohan and Videl sunk low in their chairs. "And finally we have the privilege of camping out near the previous world champs home," the balding teacher concluded.

That last piece of information confused Gohan. How could his dad have been able to agree to this when he was up in other world, most likely training with King Kai. There was no doubt in Gohan's mind that Mr. Creed was indeed talking about Goku as the previous world champ, but he just had to confirm his own suspicions.

"Sir, by previous world champ do you mean Goku?"

"Yes I do. He himself confirmed everything with us."

As everyone chattered excitedly around him Gohan was wondering how this could even be possible and how was he supposed to stop Vegeta from killing all his classmates?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hooray chapter 2. Finished my Biology and Chemistry work, the saiyan of the house is in Adelaide until Saturday meaning less dishes to clean and I have reviews. I'm just super happy :D Anyway on with chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon ball z or any of the characters, though I wish I did**

It had been irking Gohan for the rest of his classes that day. Why was his father back? How is it that he could be back? If he really is back why wouldn't he come to his own family?

As Gohan walked into his quaint little home, he had to ask Chichi if she knew anything about all of this.

"Hey mum, do you know how dad could have possibly approved of the last trip we are meant to take?" he questioned whilst handing the trip form to his mother.

Chichi read the form carefully before looking up to her oldest son with a sparkle in her eyes. "That's a secret that I think I will let your father tell you. But I can tell you that he is alive. The rest I think I will leave up to him to tell you."

Gohan was surprised that Goku was somehow alive, after all Goku had said himself that he was fine with being dead since he got to keep his body over in other world. Gohan now knew that he would have to wait until he saw his father before he would receive any more information on the issue so he decided to forget about it for the time being.

"GOOOOOHHHHAAAAAN! Look what I caught. Isn't he big?" came the cry of the young demi-saiyan brother, who was holding onto the tail of a big dinosaur.

"He certainly is squirt but you might want to let go before mum sees you."

Goten immediately let go of the tail he was holding but it was too late because Chichi had already seen what her little boy had been up to and was heading over swiftly with the frying pan of doom. Before either of the brothers could escape they both received sharp blows to the head from Chichi with her frying pan.

"GOTEN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! AND GOHAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?" Chichi screamed furiously, making both boys wince in pain and fear. "Never mind. Gohan just go do your homework and Goten stay out of your brother's way."

Gohan quickly ran to his room and completed all his work with ease, even the work he had a few weeks to complete them in. Gohan sat on his bed thinking of the worst that was to come in his three weeks of what he would now refer to as hell. First he had to protect everyone in his class from the prince, which would more than likely entail the two sparring most days. Then he had to endure a week of being around that buffoon of a man, Hercule Satan. Being the father of one of his closest friends, did not change the way Gohan saw him. And finally who knows what would await them in that final week when Gohan would see his dad again. Supposedly they would be camping near the Son residence, but with Goten around who knows what could happen. This was going to be extremely hectic.

-The next week-

Gohan arrived at the green front lawns of OSH to see everyone dressed formally, making him look like the odd one out in his casual ensemble.

"Gohan, why in the world are you wearing something so casual? We are going to meet _the_ Bulma Briefs," Videl interrogated.

"I guess you'll find out later. I don't see why you guys dressed nicely for this anyway," Gohan replied half-heartedly.

Videl shook her head as they boarded the bus and she sat next to Gohan, who just stared out of the window. They were all headed off to Gohan's three weeks of hell.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and Chichi with her frying pan of doom. Hahaha. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay chapter 3. The fun finally begins and thanks for those who have sent me reviews, it makes me feel really happy :) Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or any of the characters but really wish I could :P**

After what seemed like an eternity, the bus finally pulled up in front of C.C. Gohan reluctantly walked off the bus with the rest of his classmates, who were all very excited and were curious to know what would await them this coming week. Gohan on the other hand was dreading what he would have to endure at C.C.

All the students looked at the huge yellow dome to see someone coming out the front doors. From what everyone could see this person was a well-built male with tall black hair. From the back of the group, Gohan knew exactly who this man was.

"What are weaklings such as yourselves doing standing in front of my house?" questioned the male.

"Hey we aren't weaklings," Videl responded.

"If that's true, then you should be able to dodge this with no problems."

A small ball of ki appeared in his hand and was quickly launched at the students. Gohan acting on his toes, blocked the attack with his body.

"Vegeta. What the hell? Were you trying to actually kill them?" Gohan asked furiously.

Vegeta smirked at the young teen's attitude. Realising what Vegeta had really intended, Gohan mentally kicked himself. Of course Vegeta knew he was there and would save these people, the prince just wanted to flush the demi-saiyan out of hiding.

"Vegeta are you terrorising the villagers again? Oh, hi Gohan. It's good to see you again," came the sound of a feminine voice.

Walking towards the group was Bulma Briefs, wearing an orange shirt that hung nicely around her figure and grey tracksuit pants. Her short turquoise hair was a slight mess from working fixing something most likely the GR which Vegeta would have destroyed, again.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan greeted.

"Gohan, explain to me how you know Mrs. Briefs and that other guy," Videl said curiously.

"Uh," Gohan replied scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Allow me to explain. I've known Gohan since he was a little boy and his father since I was in my teens. As for Vegeta, well he's my husband and he apologises for threatening you all earlier," Bulma stated clearly.

Vegeta grunted at Bulma's statement and began to walk back inside. Gohan felt a wave of relief wash over him and he shot Bulma a look that said thank you.

Turning to Vegeta, Bulma called, "I haven't finished fixing the GR that you destroyed mister, so you'll have to amuse yourself another way."

Vegeta turned back towards the group of teens and looked Gohan dead in the eyes. Gohan knowing exactly what Vegeta was intending, followed the saiyan prince, leaving all his classmates in a state of confusion.

"I think we should be back in a few hours or so. We'll probably end up on some vacant planet, he seems like he wants to go all out today," Gohan sighed.

"Just don't beat him up to bad. I need someone around to keep Trunks under control," Bulma winked back.

Gohan trudged into Capsule Corp successfully avoiding Trunks, which made Gohan wonder what the little boy could be planning for the rest of the teens left with Bulma. The demi-saiyan chose to leave the matter knowing that whatever it was would happen with or without Gohan being around. Following Vegeta into the ship the two proceeded to fly off to another planet to duke it out.

Those left at C.C were stunned even further seeing the ship fly off with the two they had seen moments earlier. Bulma shook her head at how Vegeta could be and turned back to the confused teens, "sorry about that. Welcome to Capsule Corp. if you follow me I will show you all to where you will be staying for this coming week."

With that she led the stunned group into the yellow building to an awaiting mischievous lavender haired demi-saiyan.

**A/N: What could Trunks be up to? I know hahaha, but you guys will just have to wait. I'm so evil :P Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Do I have to do the disclaimer?**

**Bulma: Yes, if you don't want to be caught up in Trunks' prank**

**Me: O.o Okay, okay. I do not own Dragon ball z or these amazing characters.**

As the group of students followed Bulma through the doors of Capsule Corp, they were quickly covered by honey head to toe, before they had a chance to realise what had happened they were then showered by cheerios and drenched in milk. Soon they could all hear the sound of a child's laughter next to them.

"You're all the perfect breakfast," the lavender haired boy laughed.

He soon saw his mother's face and bolted down the halls after muttering, "uh oh."

"TRUNKS BRIEFS GET BACK HERE!" Bulma screamed.

Face fuming; she turned back to the group who were totally speechless at the scene before them. Most of the girls began to whine about their clothes and hair being ruined.

"Well I guess that all of us here are going to need a shower and fresh set of clothing. That boy is going to pay for this one," Bulma sighed more to herself than the group, as she led them to their rooms and allow them to clean themselves up.

Meanwhile on a hot planet with ten times the gravity that of Earth's, Gohan and Vegeta were warming themselves up for their spar. Neither were phased by the gravity seeing as they had both endured much higher intensities in the gravity room. Gohan was stretching out his limbs in his dark blue gi that he had changed into on the way to the vacant planet. Likewise the prince was doing a few punches and kicks in the air, so fast that any normal human would have trouble seeing his movements.

"Can we make this quick? I need to get back to the rest of my class," Gohan said impatiently to Vegeta.

"Fine brat, but don't think that you will be able to beat me after playing school in these times of peace."

With that said the two powered up to super saiyan and each took their stances. The two took off and began their attacks. Vegeta attempted a right hook to Gohan's face which Gohan was able to dodge which Gohan countered with a kick to Vegeta's gut, sending him flying a distance before the prince was able stop himself. Vegeta, furious that the young demi-saiyan and son of a low class warrior was able to get an attack on him so easily, started barraging Gohan with ki blasts. Gohan began to dodge the attacks but was quickly hit and resorted to defend himself with his arms crossed over his face.

Soon Vegeta could no longer see Gohan due to a cloud of dust caused from the barrage of ki. Vegeta took this as his chance to attack Gohan whilst he could. Gohan sensed Vegeta coming towards him and had enough time to block the oncoming attack that was sent to the demi-saiyan's gut. The prince backed off and curious Gohan didn't stop him. Vegeta began to yell and his ki level began to increase immensely. Once Vegeta had stopped yelling he smirked at Gohan.

"So you've become a super saiyan 2. Well two can play that game."

With that Gohan powered up to super saiyan 2 and he noticed that his power was stronger than Vegeta's. They continued to attack each other kicking and punching with full force. Vegeta decided to use one of his most powerful attacks to end the duel. He began to gather ki for his massive attack. Watching, Gohan readied himself for what was to come.

"FINAL FLASH"

He launched his attack at Gohan who swiftly and narrowly avoided the attack and cupped his hands to the side of his body.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…." A blue ball of ki formed in Gohan's hands, "HAAAAAA!"

Gohan connected with Vegeta knocking him unconscious and returning him to his original state. The ground underneath them began to shake and Gohan realised that the planet was not going to hold out much longer, due to Vegeta's final flash that went straight through the core of the planet. Still in his super saiyan 2 form, Gohan grabbed Vegeta and got back to the ship. He quickly punched in the coordinates of Earth and they flew off the now crumbling planet.

After about a minute of them leaving the planet that they had just fought on, the planet exploded. Powering down Gohan sat down and relaxed in one of the ship's seats and decided to take a nap while they headed back to Capsule Corp.

Soon the ship landed back at Capsule Corp and Gohan carried a still unconscious Vegeta inside to heal his wounds. As the teen stepped through the doors he was me by Bulma and his close friends. Videl, Erasa and Sharpener all looked completely stunned at how many scratches the two had on them and the fact that Gohan had an unconscious Vegeta slung over his right shoulder. Bulma on the other hand did not look in least bit surprised.

"Looks like he'll need the tank first. How easy was it? He's been training constantly since the last time you guys fought."

"Well I'd have to say, he is a lot stronger since the last time we fought. And it looks like we'll be crossing off another planet," Gohan stated.

The three humans followed Gohan and Bulma until they reached the recuperation tank, in the large clean cream coloured room. Bulma helped Gohan place the injured saiyan in the tank and left him in there to heal up.

"Gohan. Mind explaining to us where you went and why you came back the way you did?" Videl inquired. "And don't play dumb we all saw you fly off in that ship."

Gohan looked at Bulma questioningly.

"It's up to you."

Gohan looked back to the rest of them and sighed. "I guess I can trust you guys enough to tell you the truth."

**A/N: I felt that it would be more interesting if Shapener and Eraser found out along with Videl about Gohan. I just think that it could make my story much more interesting. What do you guys think? Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Thanks for the reviews guys they really have been great to read. I thought I would let someone else do the disclaimer this time. How 'bout you Gohan**

**Gohan: I already have enough to tell people in this chapter**

**Me: Just do it. Or else you can face Chichi**

**Gohan: Fine. She does not own DBZ or any of the amazing characters even though she wishes she could. Happy?**

**Me: Yup :) On with chapter 5**

"You guys should probably sit down and make yourselves comfortable." They all found seats around the room, including Bulma since she had nothing better to do whilst she waited for Vegeta to heal. "The story starts when I was about 4 years old. My dad was going to see all of his friends and had taken me along with him. Soon after we had arrived a strange looking man had arrived at the same place we were, claiming to be my dad's brother. I don't quite remember what he said to my dad at that time but whatever it was, my dad had declined and was hit in the stomach. My uncle then took me to his space pod, oh yeah I think he mentioned that he was a saiyan."

Gohan paused to let the information sink in a little before continuing, "I think I had been crying and so he chucked me into the pod to 'calm down' and the next thing I remember was my dad arriving with Piccolo. I remember getting angry that dad was getting hurt pretty badly, but I don't remember what happened after that."

Bulma jumped in at that time, "I think I remember Goku telling me that he and Piccolo were being beaten badly at the time and when you had seen what was going on you had managed to escape from the pod. Goku told you to go and run away but you were still really angry and attacked Raditz. Raditz was Gohan's uncle by the way. I believe that you were knocked out and the only option to stop Raditz was for Piccolo to kill Goku and Raditz. They were successful and found out that two more saiyans were on their way to Earth. Piccolo took Gohan off to train and the rest of us went off to search for the Dragon balls to bring Goku back."

"But you just said that Goku died how can these dragon balls bring him back?" Videl questioned.

"Well, there are seven dragon balls in total and once all are collected you can summon the eternal dragon and wish for anything you want," Bulma answered.

Gohan continued with his life story, telling them about his training with Piccolo, to when Vegeta arrived on Earth with Nappa. By the time he was telling them about Nappa and Vegeta, Vegeta had healed and joined in the conversation explaining things from his side of the story. Bulma and Vegeta continued the story whilst Gohan went into the recuperation tank. By the time he came out of the tank, Erasa, Videl and Sharpener had been informed of everything up to when they were being told about the androids by the future Trunks. They continued until they had told them everything up to the moment Gohan arrived at school.

"So this whole time it wasn't actually my dad who beat Cell it was you?" Videl asked Gohan. He nodded. "And about this whole super saiyan thing could you show us just so that way we can believe you, not that we don't it's just hard to take in when you haven't seen the evidence."

Vegeta stood up and went super, making the other three gape at what they witnessed.

"Well now that that's over with," Bulma said turning to Vegeta, "you're such a brick. Did you think that Gohan would have been weaker than you? He's been training this whole time just like you have. Oh and Trunks got everyone with his prank we need to do something about that."

"We? I couldn't care less what that little brat did to these weaklings," Vegeta scoffed.

"You'll never change!"

With that they both walked out of the room, with Bulma in search of Trunks. Gohan turned to the others to see how they were all coping with the truth.

"I know this is all a lot to take in but you have to know that I would never lie to you guys."

"Gohan, sweetie we trust you wouldn't lie to us," Erasa said sweetly.

"Yeah, Brains. Just remind me to not get on your bad side," Sharpener joked.

"Gohan. There is one thing I want you to do," Videl said.

"And what might that be?"

"Teach me how to fly. If you do that then I will keep your secret."

Gohan shrugged, "I guess so. It shouldn't be too hard to teach. What about you two? Do you want to join in the flying class with Videl?"

"Nah, I think I'll stick with the ground and cars and stuff."

"Yeah me too. And don't worry Gohan we'll keep your secret safe our lips are sealed," Erasa said chirpily.

Gohan was about to say something when he was cut off by a loud grumble. "I guess my stomach is telling me that it's time for lunch," Gohan said whilst looking down and rubbing his belly. They all laughed as they followed Gohan to the dining room.

As they sat down at the long buffet style table, the little lavender haired boy came in, looking around warily. Gohan cocked an eyebrow up in wonder of what the 8 year old was up to when he heard Bulma screaming, "TRUNKS YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! AND GOHAN IF YOU SEE TRUNKS GRAB HIM!"

Sighing Gohan got up and grabbed a hold of the poor youngster. Trunks looked up at Gohan and gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry squirt, you heard your mum. Anyway what did you do to get her this mad?"

"He pulled a prank that got us covered in honey, cheerios and milk," the raven answered.

"And mum was caught up in everything."

Bulma walked into the room looking absolutely enraged.

"Trunks! You have to face what you did and suffer the consequences. And seeing as how you still have yet to eat lunch you will just have to wait until dinner."

"MUUUUMMM. That's not fair," Trunks whined as Gohan let him go.

"Yeah Bulma, even I have to agree that that is harsh you know how we get with food," Gohan backed his lavender haired brother.

"Well this will be the best way to teach him. You should be thankful you still get to eat Gohan."

"Sorry bro."

Trunks pouted and walked out of the room passing a few girls who just awed at how adorable he looked. Bulma shook her head at her son as she and Gohan sat down with the others to wait for the rest of the class to arrive for lunch.

**A/N: When Bulma calls Vegeta a brick its basically just her calling him an idiot. I thought I should clarify. Anyway what did you guys think of this chapter? The whole explanation of Gohan's past was only cut short because well it would take me forever to write it and I'm sure that you guys would already know anyway. I hope you look forward to chapter 6. Pleeeeaaaasssse review. *Gives puppy dig eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Well not much happens in this chapter. I guess I could go a little easier on Gohan but this is more fun and besides, who ever said high school was easy? Especially when you saved the world.**

**Gohan: Gee thanks. At least I don't have to deal with too much in this chapter.**

**Me: Yeah but don't think you're safe just yet this is only the first day of 3 weeks.**

**Gohan: *sighs***

**Trunks: Can I do the disclaimer? Can I? Can I? Please?**

**Me: Sure thing kiddo.**

**Trunks: YAY! She does not own DBZ or me or Gohan or anyone else. Was that good?**

**Me: Yup. Now on with the chapter.**

Bulma told the class that seeing as it was their first day at Capsule Corp, she was just going to let them wander around and learn their way around a bit. She also said that they had been put through enough with the prank Trunks had pulled on them all and she let them know he was being punished for what he did. When Gohan listened to her mention Trunks' punishment he cringed at the thought of how hard it would be to not be able to eat lunch or any meal for that matter. Thinking of food made Gohan's stomach growl. Everyone looked to where the noise had come from and Bulma just laughed, thinking of how similar he was to Goku at that moment.

"Alright, before someone starves to death, you can all go and grab some food. Just grab whatever you want from the table over there," Bulma told the students, pointing towards a long table that had enough food to feed twice their class.

Gohan immediately jumped out of his seat and before anyone had a chance to stand up, he had begun to pile his plates high with food. The whole class gaped at how much he piled onto his plates, even those who knew about Gohan's identity.

"He's not seriously planning on eating all of that is he?" a random girl asked her friend.

"There's no way that anyone could eat that much food," the friend replied.

Soon everyone was muttering about what Gohan was planning to eat and that there was no way that he could eat all that. The black haired teen sat down in the seat he had been in previously and practically inhaled the food.

"Is that all that you're going to eat Gohan?" Bulma queried.

"I couldn't fit any more on the plates. You should consider getting bigger plates Bulma that way you can cut down on dishes," the demi-saiyan replied, mouth still containing food.

"Hmmm now that's an idea. It'd be much easier to feed Vegeta and Trunks with larger plates. How about I go get you another couple of plates stacked nice and high like the ones you've almost finished?"

"Thanks Bulma," he said mouth filled.

If the class wasn't already surprised that Gohan had managed to eat what he had, they would certainly not believe him eating four times that amount. They all stared wide eyed as Gohan shovelled the food into his mouth and as Bulma continued to bring more plates to the teen until he was finally full. After they had all gotten over the shock, the rest of the class turned to their own meals which had gone cold.

"Thanks Bulma. That was great. Sorry about getting you to pile more on my plates and everything," Gohan smiled.

"Don't worry yourself Gohan. The prince and Trunks get me to do this a lot so I guess I'm used to it and not to mention your father. If I had to say who would win an eating contest between Vegeta and Goku, I think I'd say Goku."

The two began to laugh at the image of the two full blooded saiyans in an eating contest against each other. Everyone else in the room looked at the two of them curious as to what the joke was that made them go into hysterics.

"Hey Bulma? Where is my room that I'm going to be in for the week? I still need to change out of these torn clothes."

"In the guest area, all the rooms have names on the doors so just look for the one with your name on it. Oh yeah and everyone has a roommate."

"Cool. Thanks Bulma."

Gohan headed down to where all the guest rooms were located and noticed that the girls were on one side of the hall with the guys on the other. Gohan quickly found his room which was the fifth door he passed. He checked to see who his roomy was and was pleased to know that it was Sharpener. He stepped into his shared room and decided to have a quick shower. The teen quickly dried off and changed into blue jeans and a loose hanging green t-shirt. He chucked on a pair of socks and his sneakers and made his way back to the dining room.

* * *

-Bulma and the class-

"Okay guys feel free to roam around the place. Just make sure that if you see any signs that say not to enter do as they say or you will suffer the consequences. Other than that enjoy yourselves and meet back here at seven for dinner," Bulma informed the jittery teens.

Erasa and Sharpener stood out of their seats like the rest of the group and stretched out their muscles.

"Hey Videl aren't you gonna join us? I'm interested to look around the place," Erasa inquired her sapphire eyed friend.

"Nah. I'm gonna wait for Gohan to get back. I have a few more things to ask him. Plus if we have a few hours to waste I want him to teach me how to fly."

"You don't seriously believe he can fly do you? I mean sure he can change his hair colour and stuff but that has to be some kind of trick. There is no possible way that humans can fly without using jets and copters," Sharpener said in disbelief.

"And here I thought you believed Gohan. You know as well as I do Sharpener that Gohan couldn't lie to save himself."

"Well sure I kinda believe him but I mean how can I just trust everything that he says? How do we know he didn't just rehearse this whole entire story? I guess if you can fly without anything Videl then I can believe everything Brains said."

"Don't worry Videl. I know that you can fly. I believe Gohan. He's just way too sweet to lie to his friends," Erasa smiled. "Come on Sharpener, let's go explore!"

Erasa grabbed the blonde jocks arm and dragged him off into a random hallway to look around the maze that is Capsule Corp. Videl sighed as she watched her blonde friend drag Sharpener off. She could hear foot steps echoing down the hall in the direction of the guest rooms that OSH was staying in. As the owner to the footsteps turned around the corner Videl stood up and walked towards the unsuspecting Gohan.

"Gohan you're going to teach me how to fly. We have the rest of the day off so it's the perfect chance," Videl said looking up at Gohan's face.

Gohan had only just now noticed that Videl was not wearing the same thing she had been in the morning. Instead she was wearing her usual baggy white t-shirt and black spandex shorts, her comfy trainers and her long raven hair was tied in messy pigtails. Blinking himself back to reality Gohan thought about what Videl had said before answering, "I guess we could but we need a place where no one will find us. I have the perfect spot too and it should be private enough."

Gohan began to lead them both to the private garden that no one would be able to find them in other than those who frequented Capsule Corp. They sat in an open grassy area and Gohan explained how to use ki to keep you in the air. Since Videl needed to harness and control her ki, they spent a while on that alone. Gohan's stomach growled loudly, making the two teens realise that it was time for them to head back to get dinner.

"I guess we need to go feed that bottomless pit of yours," Videl joked.

Gohan just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as they headed out of the garden.

* * *

-Erasa and Sharpener-

"Erasa do you even know where we are any more?"

"Ahh. I'm sure we passed this place before."

The two blondes stopped, realising that they were completely lost. Luckily for them Trunks came walking past, already on his way to the dining room eagerly. He stopped in front of the two worried teens.

"Are you guys lost?"

"Um, yeah we are. Can you show us how to get back to the dining room?" Erasa asked politely.

"Sure, I was heading there anyway. I'm starving, since my punishment was to miss lunch," Trunks pouted at the end.

The group of three made their way to the dining room and Trunks rushed to the kitchen to go and eat twice his normal meal to make up for what the 8 year old had missed during lunch.

* * *

-Gohan and Videl-

The two returned to the dining room to find the rest of their class already eating.

"I hope they left me enough," Gohan worried aloud.

Videl just laughed as she watched Gohan repeat his actions from lunch. After dinner they all headed to their rooms to get some well-deserved rest. Everything seemed to be going much better than what Gohan had imagined. Of course all good things must come to an end sooner or later.

**A/N: I really didn't want to go into detail of Videl's flying lesson. There will be more lessons to come and more mischief as well. Hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you. Review, pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yay two chapters in one day and this one is quite long too.**

**Goten: I get to see big brother!**

**Me: Hey Goten don't spoil things.**

**Goten: Ooops.**

**Me: Don't worry. Did you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Goten: Okay. Big sis doesn't own DBZ or the characters but I think she wants to.**

**Me: Hahaha Goten you're so cute and innocent. Enjoy the chapter.**

Bulma smirked as she pulled a hand held gong out of nowhere and whacked it with the mallet specially designed to hit the gong. She continued to hit the gong and yelled, "Come on sleepy heads we have a long day ahead of us. Wake up or you will miss breakfast."

Hearing the word breakfast and the extremely loud noise from the gong, Gohan fell out of bed and shot straight into the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day ahead of them. As Gohan walked out of the bathroom wearing a loose blue t-shirt and grey trackies, he noticed that Sharpener was on the ground moaning in displeasure. Gohan snickered as he left his shared room not saying a word to Sharpener, as a saiyan stomach is first priority.

The black haired demi-saiyan practically ran to the dining room and was of course the first student to be there.

"First one out. Help yourself to breakfast Gohan. I'm sure it will take some time before the others make their way out. Trunks and Vegeta are already in the kitchen devouring most of the food, so you can go eat with them if you want," the turquoise haired genius said.

"Thanks Bulma, I'm starving," Gohan replied as he made his way to the kitchen to join in the saiyan breakfast feast.

As Gohan walked into the kitchen, Trunks tackled the teen to the white tiled ground yelling, "GOHAN!"

"Hey squirt, Vegeta," the prince grunted a hello, "I hope you left me some food. I'm famished."

"Hey Gohan guess what?"

"What is it Trunks?"

"Goten's coming over later today so we can play."

Gohan stood up, placing the 8 year old on the ground and walked towards the food saying, "Sounds like fun. Just make sure not to cause my class any trouble got it kiddo. If you do then you'll both be in trouble with me."

Trunks nodded furiously and they all stuffed their faces with eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast and a variety of other foods. Soon enough they had finally filled their stomachs and patted them happily. As the three saiyans headed out of the kitchen, the dining room had finally filled with the whole class, who were now eating their own breakfasts, yawning.

"Vegeta I need to talk to you for a moment," Bulma called to her husband.

Reluctantly Vegeta walked over to Bulma. Gohan found his group of friends and saw an empty seat next to Erasa. Trunks decided to follow the teenaged demi-saiyan to where his friends were.

"Hey guys. What's up? Oh and this is Trunks. Trunks these are my friends Erasa, Videl and Sharpener," Gohan greeted his friends.

"Hey," they all greeted back in unison.

Gohan took the empty seat next to Erasa and the lavender haired boy jumped up onto Gohan's shoulders. They all just laughed at how cute Trunks was, sitting on Gohan's shoulders.

"So squirt do you have any idea what your mum has planned for us today?"

Before Trunks had a chance to answer Vegeta's loud voice drew everyone's attention.

"What!? Like hell I'm gonna let these weaklings go in there. I have training to do woman!"

"I don't care. I only just finished fixing that thing and I'd like it to stay that way for a while before you blow it up again."

"I wonder what that's all about," Videl said cocking her head to the side.

"From the sounds of things, I think Bulma is planning on using the GR with us today," Gohan informed the group.

"Hey Gohan? Do you think mum will let me play with you guys until Goten gets here?"

"Hmmm. I guess she might, as long as you don't get in the way."

"Yay. I'm gonna go ask."

Trunks jumped off Gohan's shoulders and ran over to where Bulma and Vegeta were arguing.

"You can have it back once we're done. It will only be for an hour or two. If you help me out then you can watch them all struggle and squirm."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this so I can train."

"Hey mum? Can I play with Gohan until Goten gets here? I promise I won't get in the way or anything."

"Well I guess you can, but you'll have to help out Gohan when we go into the GR. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal. Thanks mum."

Trunks ran back over to Gohan in excitement as Bulma stood up and gained the attention of the students.

"Alright everyone. Today I have a special treat for you all. We get to use the Gravity Room or GR for short. So if you could please follow me to the GR."

All the students stood up from their chairs and followed Bulma and Vegeta as they led the way to the GR. After several twists and turns they walked outside to see a white pod looking room on the grass a distance from the building they were exiting.

"Alright, so the GR simulates gravity that can go to around 500 times Earth's gravity. Now whoever is brave enough to face gravity stronger than Earth, step into the GR. Once everyone is in I want you to all listen to what Gohan and Vegeta tell you, otherwise you could kill yourself. And Trunks remember our deal."

Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Videl, Sharpener and a few other jocks stepped into the GR. The rest of the class plus Bulma, looked through the windows of the GR to see what was happening inside.

"Um, well I guess Vegeta isn't going to say anything so I'll give out instructions. Before we change the gravity I need everyone to lay flat on their stomachs. If you don't once the gravity gets higher it will crush your bones and you could possibly die," Gohan instructed his fellow classmates.

When they heard the fact that they could die by not doing what Gohan said they lay down on their stomachs. Someone saw that the other three were still standing and decided to ask, "Why aren't you guys doing this?"

"Because we are not weak and can stand in much higher gravity than what you fools will be able to handle," Vegeta scoffed.

"What Vegeta was trying to say is that we have trained in this room for some time and our bodies can withstand higher gravity. Anyway I'm going to put this thing up to two times Earth's gravity now."

Gohan walked over to the controls and changed the gravity. All those that were lying down felt their bodies become twice as heavy.

"Okay, you can try to stand. If any of you begins to struggle to breathe we will immediately get you outside," Gohan stated sternly.

After about five minutes the only people left in the room were Sharpener and Videl, who had both managed to stand and were attempting to move around. Trunks, on the other hand was running circles around the two struggling humans.

"What is it with you saiyans? It's just insane how easy this gravity is for you," Videl struggled.

Beside her Sharpener's body finally collapsed and Gohan swung his friend over his shoulder and took him outside. Gohan came back and watched Videl begin to have difficulty breathing. He started walking over to her worried for the girl.

"Videl you should get out of the room. If you don't, your body will give out on you."

"I'm fine Gohan."

Knowing that she would never give up and would risk her own life to prove something, Gohan picked Videl up in his arms and carried her outside. Once she was outside, Videl gasped in the light air and filled her lungs gratefully. Gohan placed her on the ground and she gave him a stern look that said 'we will talk later'.

"Who wants to see who can stand in the higher gravity, between Gohan and Vegeta?" Bulma asked the class.

Everyone cheered and Gohan just sighed and walked back into the GR. He told Trunks to wait outside with Bulma and that they would have time to play soon.

"How high should we start the gravity? Oh and no super saiyan," the teen questioned the prince.

Vegeta just walked over to the controls and put the gravity up to 200 times. They both faltered a little before adjusting their bodies to the gravity. Vegeta continued to increase the gravity until they had managed to get close to 300 times gravity. Gohan fell to one knee and knew that he couldn't go any higher without becoming a super saiyan.

Smirking at his victory Vegeta shut off the controls returning the gravity to normal. They both emerged and the whole class erupted into applause.

"Let's head back inside so we can discuss the assignment that you are going to be doing for your week here at Capsule Corp."

There was a chorus of groans from the whole class as they all followed Bulma back inside to the dining room. Once they reached the dining room they all took their seats and Bulma began to explain to the class that they were to create something new that would be able to be capsulized. The class were to work in groups of four to create and design something interesting that could be used in everyday life. The whole class began to form groups and once they had were free to do whatever they needed to before lunch.

Gohan and his group began to list down a few ideas of what they could create with the help of Trunks since he had nothing better to do until Goten came.

Gohan got up to stretch but was tackled to the ground by a child with wild black spikey hair and an orange gi with a long sleeved blue undershirt.

"GOHAN!"

"Goten, how are you doing squirt? I hope you haven't been causing mum trouble again."

"GOTEN!" Trunks greeted his friend.

Goten got off his brother laughing, "Mum wanted me to come play with Trunks for a while. She said she couldn't keep track of me."

"Hey Goten let's go play in my room," Trunks suggested.

"Kay. Bye Gohan."

"Oh man this is gonna get crazy," Gohan sighed as he stood up.

**A/N: Oooooh what could Goten and Trunks get up to this time around. Whatever it is, will not be good for Gohan. And since Vegeta spends his time training in the GR i figured that he would be able to last longer than Gohan, even though Gohan is stronger in my story. If you have any ideas for me send me a review and I'll consider what you have to say. So pleeeeaaaaassssse review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Thanks for those who gave me some suggestions as to what I could include in this story. To Gohanfave I really liked your idea so I will include it very soon. I really hope you guys will keep sending in any ideas that you want me to include for this story to make it more interesting.**

**Vegeta: Stop rambling woman!**

**Me: Be thankful that you get to ignore the students and train in the GR.**

**Vegeta: Ugh whatever *walks off***

**Me: How rude. I do not own DBZ or the characters but I really wish I did. They are just so awesome. Even rude and obnoxious Vegeta.**

The troublesome duo raced to Trunks' room to play with all of the toys Trunks had. Goten loved all the new toys that Dr. Briefs would make for his friend and once Trunks was bored with his old toys he would give them to an eager Goten.

"Hey Goten. Grandpa made some really cool new toys for us to play with. Ooooh and how long do you think your mum will let you stay?" Trunks asked his friend.

Goten scrunched his face up in thought, "I don't know I think until tomorrow."

"We should play a really good prank on Gohan."

"Yeah! But what can we do to him that we haven't done yet?"

"Hmmmmm. I'm not sure, but whatever we do has to embarrass him in front of his friends."

"How can we do that Trunks?"

"Goten you're so stupid sometimes. Whatever we plan has to end up with him in front of his friends from school."

"Ooohhh. I know we could dress him up in something funny."

"Hey yeah like a dress or something. Wait the dress thing could work, we could use one of my mum's or grandma's. But we need something else to go with it."

"A tiara?"

"Gee Goten you might be smart after all."

Goten rubbed the back of his neck whilst laughing and Trunks joined in, laughing with his friend. The two quickly began to play with all of Trunks' toys and planning on how they were going to pull this prank off successfully.

* * *

-Gohan's group-

After lunch the group of friends began to work out what they were going to design for their assignment. They still had the rest of the week to design and create something that could be capsulized and used in everyday life.

"I was thinking during lunch about my mum's cooking back at home. This brought me to an idea of what we could create," Gohan paused to see the groups reactions before continuing, "I know that my mum has barely any room to keep all her pans and stuff and with me and Goten around she needs a lot of them. So I thought of an idea of a storage area to keep those pots and pans."

"That could work. I know that my mum doesn't have much room to keep her pots in the kitchen either," Erasa inputted.

"That could actually be handy for most people. I guess I don't call you Brains for nothing," Sharpener replied.

Videl nodded in agreement. "I think this idea is much more realistic than all of our other ones anyway. Plus it solves problems that people are having now. How is it that no one has ever thought of this sooner?"

"I guess it's just one of those things that people have learnt to put up with and never really thought of a solution to," Gohan suggested.

"Well it's settled then. We shall be creating a space to keep cooking things," Erasa cheered.

The group soon set off to work on the design. They debated how big to make it and how it would function and the colour. Soon enough they had made a nice blueprint for their assignment and decided to use the rest of the day to just relax.

"Did you guys want to meet my brother formally by any chance?" Gohan asked standing up out of his chair.

The other three shrugged, thinking that it could be interesting.

"Well I will take that as a yes. They should be in Trunks' room so I guess I'll lead the way."

The group of teens headed down the hallways of Capsule Corp, turning every which way, until they finally stopped in front of a door with the name Trunks on it. From inside the room they could hear the laughter of two children. Gohan knocked on the door before walking into the room, with the other three on his heels.

Goten turned his attention away from what he was doing and ran into his brothers arms.

"GOHAN!"

"Hey kiddo. I want you to meet my friends," the teen demi-saiyan said gesturing to the three teens behind him.

"Hi," Goten said shyly and hid behind his brother's leg.

"Aaaaawww. Gohan your brother is so cute," Erasa chided.

"Goten there's no need to be shy. This is Erasa, Sharpener and Videl."

Each of them nodded their head as their name was said. Goten quickly got over his shyness and started pulling Gohan over to where he and Trunks were playing. The group of friends laughed at Goten's actions and stayed in the room playing with the youngest demi-saiyans for a little while.

* * *

"Sorry guys but we have to leave for dinner," Gohan informed his brothers as his stomach grumbled in anticipation.

The two looked upset before their faces lit up with a plan. Gohan knew those faces all too well and began to wonder what the two trouble makers were planning. He stood up and left the room with the others following in his wake back to the dining room. The group of friends found seats on a table that weren't occupied and took them. Suddenly the lights switched off and the students screamed.

"You thought you killed me. You all thought wrong," Trunks said pulling off a very convincing Cell impersonation.

The students began to panic and scream fearing for their lives.

"Alright you two that's enough. Your little prank has gone too far. Everyone calm down it's just two little trouble makers," Gohan called over the noise.

The lights switched on revealing two children on the ground in hysterics and a very annoyed Gohan. The class became very angry with the two demi-saiyans. They had already been pranked by Trunks the day before and then again just now. Seeing how furious Gohan was the duo raced off in fear.

"Don't either of you think you're off the hook for this one," Gohan shouted after them.

After dinner as everyone was heading off to their rooms Gohan noticed a flash of light come from outside. Curiosity getting the better of him, the black haired teen walked outside to where he saw the light. To his surprise he found a time machine that looked identical to that of the one Trunks had arrived in years ago when he warned them about the androids.

Bulma, Trunks, Goten and even Vegeta walked up next to Gohan curious as to who could be inside the time machine. The glass domed top began to open up to reveal the time traveller inside and to Bulma, Vegeta and Gohan's surprise it wasn't Trunks.

**A/N: Who could this person be? Will they be a threat? Or did they just end up playing around with the time machine? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter ;) Oh and don't forget to review any suggestions you have for me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a test to study for which I think I passed fingers crossed. Anyway I'm hoping this chapter is good.**

**Chichi: Well it's a good thing you studied. Please give me some time to relax.**

**Me: I can't guarantee anything Chichi, we'll see. Goten might just become too much for Bulma and Gohan to handle. You know how he can be, especially with Trunks**

**Chichi: *sighs* I guess that's what I get for having Goku's kids. She doesn't own DBZ or the characters *walks off***

**Me: Chichi cheer up. Enjoy. *Runs after Chichi***

The mystery time traveller jumped out of the time machine and was revealed to be a girl in her teens. She had shoulder length black hair that was covered by an orange bandana, a short red shirt and grey cargo pants. The girl began to look around at her surroundings and noticed that they were very familiar but also different. She realised that there was a group of people starring at her.

"Uh…"

"Who are you?" Bulma questioned.

"My name's Pan. I think I know who you guys are but most of you look so much younger here than from where I'm from," the mystery girl said.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you get the future me to agree to let you use the time machine? Unless there is some kind of threat we need to know of. Please tell me there isn't one," worried Bulma.

"Well you see there aren't any threats I know of, and well I was kind of just playing around and well here I am."

"Since it's already late you might as well come inside for the night. I don't think my future self would want me sending you back this late."

Pan capsulized the time machine and followed everyone back inside Capsule Corp. Gohan yawned and said goodnight to everyone and headed off to his shared room. The two chibi's followed suit heading off to Trunks' room to get some sleep before their epic prank they had planned. Vegeta just walked off to who knows where without a word, probably going to get some sleep himself. This just left Pan and Bulma alone.

"So Pan, how is it that you know all of us?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but just make sure to not tell anyone."

Bulma nodded and zipped her lips.

"Okay, well you know my family very well and my dad is actually," she leaned in closer to Bulma to make sure no one else who could be eavesdropping, could hear, "Gohan."

"Really? Well then who's your mother?"

"I don't know if they are together yet or not but it's Videl," Pan whispered shyly.

"I knew something was gonna happen between those two," Bulma exclaimed happily.

"Shhhhhh. Bulma not so loud. What if they heard you?"

Bulma clapped a hand to her mouth and mouthed sorry.

"Well, we need to give you a room for the night so….." she trailed off in thought. "I know you can use the room across from Trunks and Goten."

Bulma walked Pan to her temporary room and said goodnight before heading off to her own room for some well needed rest. Pan walked into her room and flopped onto the soft bed. '_I hope nobody finds out the truth. Everyone back home is gonna kill me. Who knows maybe I'll get to see how my parents actually fell for each other in the first place.'_ Pan quickly fell into a deep slumber due to exhaustion from all her fun back in her own time.

* * *

-Morning-

Gohan woke up late and decided to just head straight out for breakfast where he could hear everyone was already at. He had also noticed that Sharpener was not in his bed or anywhere else in their shared room. As Gohan entered the dining room people began to laugh uncontrollably when they saw him. Confused the teen looked down and saw that he was wearing a loose white sundress, no doubt courtesy of Goten and Trunks.

"Gohan you might want to check your head as well," Videl managed through her laughter at a blushing Gohan.

The said teen felt on top of his head and pulled off what was sitting on top. As he looked down at what he held in his hands, his face grew bright red. He then became absolutely furious as he stalked over to the two laughing chibi's.

"TRUNKS, GOTEN! I'M GOING TO HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS," Gohan yelled at the pranksters.

Everyone from OSH stopped laughing due to their surprise of Gohan yelling. They had never thought that the geek of the class would be able to do such a thing. Pan on the other hand heard the younger version of her father yelling and winced at the memories of being yelled at.

Gohan managed to grab the two trouble makers before they had a chance to run and was leading them outside where he could deal with them both properly when he noticed Pan in the room. Choosing he could deal with the two demi-saiyans later he released them and they raced off to where they would be safe for the time being.

Calming down Gohan greeted the girl, "morning Pan."

"Morning Gohan," she replied awkwardly.

"Hey Gohan? Who's this?" Videl inquired.

"I'm his cousin," Pan lied.

"Yeah. She arrived unexpectedly last night," Gohan added.

Videl nodded and returned to her breakfast. Bulma entered the room as Gohan was heading back to get changed out of the dress. Seeing how ridiculous Gohan looked Bulma couldn't help but laugh before she became serious.

"Don't worry Gohan I'll deal with those two for now, but you can add in your own punishment for them if you want. Good morning Pan. How was your sleep?"

"Good thanks Bulma. Would you mind if I talked to my other cousin and Trunks for a bit?"

"Sure go ahead. Just remember your parents will begin to worry if you don't return home soon."

"Thanks Bulma I won't," Pan replied racing off to where Goten and Trunks had gone.

Making sure no one was around Pan called, "Hey boys. Coast is all clear."

The two chibi's emerged from hiding, not really sure of what to make of the girl that stood before them.

"I have a brilliant plan that you can use to really scare the pants off the class."

The two demi-saiyans were intrigued and decided to listen to what the girl had to say.

* * *

-Gohan-

After changing into his usual clothes, Gohan proceeded back into the dining room to grab some late breakfast. By this time all the other students went off to work on their group assignments, meaning Gohan had to find whatever was left of the food in the kitchen, which he didn't really mind, just as long as he was fed he would be happy. It was about ten thirty by the time Gohan had finished eating and sat down with his group to work on the rest of the assignment, which all they had left to do was work out how they would be able to construct their storage space.

As everyone was throwing out ideas the demi-saiyan paid absolutely no attention. He was more concerned about getting back at the chibi's for the pranks they had been pulling each day. '_I should really get Bulma to see if she can get mum to look after them for a while. Or at least take Goten back. If there is only one of them it shouldn't be too much to handle. I think that this would be safer for everyone if—' _Gohan was snapped back into reality by a very hard poke in the arm from Videl.

"Geez Gohan. Have you been listening to anything we've been saying?" Videl asked annoyed.

"Sorry guys. It's just that those two kids are causing so much trouble and I don't think I can take much more of it. I was just thinking that by at least separating the two it would be bearable," the distracted teen replied.

"Well you can think of that later. Right now we need to focus on getting this assignment finished. We only have a few days left to finish it," Sharpener interjected.

Gohan nodded and they all got to work, establishing jobs for each person to do, supplies and all sorts of things. Groups all over Capsule Corp were working hard on their plans, including a mischievous group of three that could bring everything that was secret into light.

**A/N: Ooooh what could those three be up to? Do you think they will spill the beans on Gohan's secret or not? Tell me what you thought, how I could improve and what I should add in. Please review it gives me motivation.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Sorry this took a little time to update but well I've been busy with school and I haven't been feeling all that well. But I got it done :)**

**Chichi: You poor dear. Now where is that boy?**

**Me: Thanks Chichi and I think he went that way *points in a random direction***

**Chichi: Thank you sweet heart. That boy is gonna get it now.**

**Pan: I hope she doesn't find me.**

**Me: She won't. But it looks like you may have gone a bit too far this time.**

**Pan: Uh oh. *Runs off***

**Gohan: Why do you make my life a living hell?**

**Me: Because it's so much fun. Just wait until next week with Mr. Satan.**

**Gohan: *groans* Just do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Since I'm in a good mood after getting a 76% on my chemistry test I will. I do not own DBZ or the characters but I do enjoy making them do what I want in this fanfiction.**

By now it was lunch time and two demi-saiyans and the mystery time traveller, were nowhere to be seen. This caused a certain black haired teen to worry about what could happen at any given moment, seeing as Goten and Trunks would never miss a meal unless they were in a fight or they were planning some kind of massive prank. Seeing as Pan was also nowhere to be seen this caused Gohan's curiosity to get the better of him.

As the food came out there was a loud explosion that came from outside, causing most of the students to cower under the tables. Gohan could sense that for some strange reason Goten and Trunks were up to something and if this caused any of his classmates to get hurt… Gohan's rage was being pushed to its limits. The explosions continued, as Gohan's power rose. Everyone watched in the room as they saw Gohan become angrier than he had that morning and some could have sworn that his hair had flickered golden for the briefest of moments as the said teen had raced out of the room.

"Did you see his hair? I could have sworn it went gold for a moment," a girl whispered to the boy next to her.

"Yeah so did I," he replied shell shocked.

Soon everyone crawled out of their hiding places to join those who had not been cowering and the whole room began to talk about what they had just witnessed.

"Uh oh. This is not going to end well," Videl murmured to herself, but did not go unheard by the bubbly blonde next to her.

"Yeah I know. What is Gohan going to say when he gets back?"

"Who knows but whatever it is we should back him up."

Erasa nodded in agreement with her friend before turning to Sharpener and informing him of what she and Videl had just agreed to.

* * *

-Gohan-

The black haired teen was fuming as he reached the trouble outside. He was struggling to control himself from becoming a super saiyan, after everything he had been through in just two and a half days, it was fair to say he had every right to get angry. Unable to contain his power any longer Gohan went super and flew up to the three pranksters who were in hysterics. They stopped laughing when they saw Gohan, who looked like he was ready to kill Cell again.

"What the hell were you all thinking? Did you forget that we are trying to keep the whole saiyan thing a secret? What would you have done if everyone in there died because of some stupid prank? I'm already annoyed enough with what you two did before, even if the Cell impersonation was convincing and amusing, doesn't change anything. Goten, don't expect to get off lightly with mum for this, you probably won't get to have fun for a few weeks. And Trunks, I think Bulma will deal with you better than what I can," Gohan ranted at the cowering chibi's before turning to a terrified Pan. "And you, I think it's time for you to go back to your own time. We'll let your parents deal with you. Believe me they will know what happened."

With that Gohan went off to find Vegeta to vent out his anger. The three trouble makers shared a look amongst themselves that said 'worth it' and headed back inside.

* * *

-A few hours later-

Gohan walked back into the building after venting his frustration that had accumulated over the past few days on Vegeta, only to see the mini Goku looking very disappointed. From what Gohan could tell, Bulma had informed Chichi of everything that had already happened and the chibi was going to be in for it when he got back home.

Slipping by quietly Gohan managed to meet Videl, who decided to drag the poor teen off to talk about what had happened yesterday and earlier that day. She dragged him into the closest room and closed the door so they would have some privacy.

"What's up Videl?"

"Well I never got to ask you this yesterday but why did you take me out of the GR when I told you I was fine?" she asked the curious teen.

"If I didn't you would have suffocated. I know you would never ask for help and seeing as you're my friend I couldn't let that happen when I can do something."

"You should know that I don't like looking weak."

"I realise that but-"

"Well then what was the point of getting me out when you knew that?"

"Because Videl like I already told you, you would have suffocated in there and besides you proved that of everyone that has never experienced higher gravity you are the strongest," Gohan pointed out flatly.

"Fine then, whatever. How are you coping after earlier? Most of the people in class noticed that your hair flashed golden," Videl said worriedly.

Gohan looked scared before thinking of what he could say to everyone about what they had seen. Videl waited patiently for Gohan to answer her and when he did not answer her she got annoyed.

"Gohan?"

"I know," Gohan exclaimed, shocking Videl for a moment, "I'll just say that they must been seeing things and that it was just a trick of the light."

"Do you really think that will work? This was not just one or two people Gohan. We are talking about around three quarters of the class here. I don't think they will believe you that easily," Videl doubted.

"As long as you, Erasa and Sharpener back me up, it should go fine," the teen smiled.

The raven haired girl sighed and shook her head disbelievingly at her friend and stood up to walk out of the room. The demi-saiyan followed suit and they both made their way out into the halls to hear the loud yelling of an enraged woman. Gohan cringed knowing exactly who belonged to the voice. The two teens headed off into the direction of the yelling to find one furious Chichi holding her frying pan of doom, whilst scolding a terrified Goten, who was bearing a lump on his head.

"Gohan, who is that woman with your brother?" Videl inquired.

"That would be my mum," Gohan replied with a look of pure terror on his face.

Seeing her other son Chichi turned her attention to Gohan. By now a small crowd had formed due to Chichi's yelling and all heads turned to look at Gohan as Chichi walked over to the poor boy.

"Hi mum," Gohan greeted sheepishly.

"DON'T YOU HI MUM ME! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHING?" Chichi asked her eldest furiously.

"Believe me when I say this mum, I was going to punish him before his last prank but I got caught up in my school assignment."

"Oh really? If it was for school then that changes everything," Chichi replied, mood turning a complete 180. Turning to Goten Chichi said, "Goten, You won't get to see your brother or Trunks for the next few weeks. And expect to be eating less food for a while."

Knowing not to talk back to his mother, Goten just pouted and gave Gohan a 'help me' look.

"Sorry squirt, you brought all of this upon yourself. You know that once mum makes up her mind there is no changing it."

Chichi walked outside with a very upset Goten on her heels. Gohan followed to say goodbye to his family and chose to not let his mother know he almost went super in front of his entire class. Videl was the only brave soul who walked out with the Son family as Bulma was at that moment dealing with Trunks. The rest of the class had all ventured off to who knows where, to give the group some space. Especially after seeing the mother of two demi-saiyans yelling the way she had.

"Gohan are you going to tell me who your friend there is?" Chichi asked sceptically.

"I'm Videl. Videl Satan," the pigtailed teen answered.

"As in the daughter of Hercule Satan?" Chichi questioned with a brow raised.

Gohan and Videl nodded.

"She already knows everything mum. So just feel free to share your thoughts," Gohan informed.

"Really? Well I do hope that oaf of a father of yours watches his back for these saiyans. Especially Vegeta. That guy has so much pride it's ridiculous. I know Gohan can at least try to keep calm around him, but that idiot is just WAY too cocky. I think if he goes on too many rants my baby might just snap."

Gohan just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Chichi laughed and turned to get in the car that Goten was waiting in and that she had somehow learnt to drive. (**A/N:** Don't know how that happened. Chichi has her ways I guess). Gohan and Videl waved to the two as they headed back to their home in the 439 mountain district.

A loud growl erupted beside Videl and the two teens laughed as they headed back inside to get the bottom less pit dinner.

* * *

-After dinner-

"Hey nerd boy!" one of the jocks called.

Gohan looked to whoever was trying to gain his attention.

"We saw your hair turn gold earlier. It looked an awful lot like the colour of those guys who were at the Cell games," the guy queried.

"What are you guys talking about? You seriously think that I can change my hair colour just like that. I think it must have been the light playing tricks with you," Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah, like Brains would be able to do that. You guys know there would be no way that people can do that. Like Mr. Satan said, those guys at the Cell games just used light tricks," Sharpener backed up much to everyone's surprise.

After they had gotten over their shock, all the students agreed that it was all just a trick of the light. With Gohan relieved he found that Pan was outside with Bulma preparing to head back to her own time line. The spiky haired teen came outside as Bulma handed Pan some kind of letter that he gathered would be to inform her parents of what happened and possibly to the future Bulma also.

"Make sure you give that to your parents alright? It was nice to meet you Pan. I guess we will see you in our own time at some point but who knows, by you coming here things might change," Bulma winked at the girl.

'_I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get back. At least I had fun with the younger versions of my friends and family,' _Pan thought with a sigh as she prepared for her trip home. The top of the time machine closed and they all waved their goodbye, before the young girl disappeared in a flash.

**A/N: I know kinda crappy ending but oh well. The next few days aren't going to be so fun, which means they will probably be in the one chapter. Unless there are any ideas you have for me to add in then that will be how I write it. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I ran out of ideas for C.C so the start of this chapter is a little boring but it does pick up slowly. Bit upset about not getting many reviews for the last chapter :( but thanks to those who did review. Let's see if we can get more reviews happening guys. Before I forget my updates will start to happen slower since I have SAC's happening this week and the next and then exams soon after. But I will try to update when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters but it would be amazing if I did.**

**On with chapter 11**

The next few days went by peacefully with Goten gone and Trunks who knows where. Gohan was a little sad without much of the usual excitement but was also relieved that he was able to be around his friends without any interruptions. The day after Pan had left for her own time Bulma had showed the class where to get all the supplies they would need. Coincidentally it was in the inventions room, but seeing as there were no inventions left lying around, for good reason, nothing crazy happened.

All the groups had managed to finish their assignments and had been judged by Bulma and Mr. Creed on how useful they would be and how well they had been constructed. Everyone had managed to pass with flying colours and were all extremely happy because Bulma had said that the assignments would be mass produced and sold. Of course these inventions would be able to be capsulized, seeing as practically everything was.

Now it was the morning that the class would be saying goodbye to Capsule Corp and heading off to the one the only Hercule Satan's home. All the students and Mr. Creed were excited to be going there all except Gohan and Videl. The two teens had different reasons for dreading the trip to the "world champion's" home. Gohan didn't know whether or not he would be able to stand the mans constant ranting of how he killed Cell and that those other guys only used light tricks and were a bunch of cheaters and weaklings. Videl on the other hand was sure that her dad was going to embarrass her and she was also annoyed at how her dad had lied to her and the entire world. She was also worried for her dad's safety with Gohan being a ticking time bomb.

The class had begun to get accustomed to the way Gohan ate and at breakfast as normal. Once they had finished Bulma gained everyone's attention.

"It's been so nice to have you all here at Capsule Corp. I feel like all of us here have gained new found friendships. I know that the first few days were crazy with Trunks and Goten, but we all persevered. I wish you all the best of luck with your next two weeks. Well you should all gather your things and head out to the bus that will take you to Mr. Satan's," Bulma announced to the class.

Gohan noticed the small smirk that formed on Bulma's mouth when she said the idiots name and struggled to stop himself from smiling. All the students stood up and headed off to their rooms to pack bags and gather to the bus. As Gohan began to make his way outside he was tackled to the ground by a small lavender blur. Gohan laughed as he picked up Trunks and stood back up.

"Gohan. Don't leave. I want to play with you some more. You don't have to go if you don't want to," the chibi pouted.

"Sorry buddy. As much as I don't want to go I haven't got much of a choice, mum would kill me."

"Trunks. Gohan has to go with his class, but don't worry, if you're good for the whole week I might let you go visit him on the last week. Oh and Gohan," Bulma said throwing Gohan a capsule, "you might just need this later."

Gohan looked at the capsule with suspicion, "Bulma what's inside?"

"Just something you may need in the last week of your trip," Bulma stated mysteriously.

"Wait you know?"

Bulma just nodded in response.

"Does the prince know yet?"

"If he did do you think he'd be here or fight you all the time?"

"I guess you're right. But sooner or later he will find out."

"Find out what?" a gruff voice called out.

"Oh nothing," the two replied.

Vegeta grunted and turned back to head off to the GR. With a sigh of relief Bulma hugged Gohan goodbye and Trunks waved from his mother's side. Gohan dumped his bag under the bus and found a window seat next to Videl. The two looked outside to see Bulma and Trunks waving and the two teens smiled and waved back. The bus began to lurch forward once everyone was accounted for and the students cheered in excitement.

"This is going to be a long week," Videl sighed to which Gohan nodded his agreement.

"Wake me up when we get there. I really don't think I can stand being awake for another bus trip with these guys," Gohan told his companion.

Videl just nodded and said, "I wish I could fall asleep, but I have trouble sleeping in moving vehicles. It will be amazing if I'm still sane when we get off this bus."

Gohan chuckled and drifted off to sleep, leaning against the window. After a few minutes Gohan began to mumble something in his sleep. Videl managed to hear him mention something about food. Soon he was talking louder and people began to quieten down to hear what he was saying.

"Icarus come back, I'm hungry."

Suddenly the dream changed to when he was on Namek as a child.

"Frieza! How could you go and eat Icarus on me? What it was dad? Dad why? You said we'd eat him together."

Videl elbowed Gohan in the side hard to wake the sleeping demi-saiyan. Grumbling he opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him.

"Why are they all staring at me for?" he whispered to Videl.

"You were talking in your sleep about eating Icarus. You also mentioned Frieza and your dad."

Gohan blushed out of embarrassment and looked out of the window and noticed that they were close to their destination. The teen quickly forgot about his embarrassment as he was overwhelmed with worry and dread.

"Hey nerd-boy," Gohan turned in the direction of the voice, "who or what is an Icarus?"

"Uh, Icarus was a dragon I knew when I was younger."

"Then why the hell would you eat it?"

Gohan's stomach let out a loud rumble that frightened most of the students on board the bus.

"I guess when I'm hungry my mind will want me to eat anything," Gohan laughed sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone returned to their chatter allowing Gohan to let out a huge sigh of relief that no one asked about Frieza. The bus soon stopped outside the front of the giant Satan manor. A chorus of wows erupted from the stunned teens, even Gohan was a little mesmerised by how big the place was.

"Alright class I want you all to exit the bus in an orderly fashion," instructed Mr. Creed.

Of course all the students just pushed and shoved to get out of the cramped space and to meet their hero, Mr. Satan. Seeing as Gohan and Videl were in absolutely no rush to get inside they waited for the chaos to exit before making their own way outside with the rest of the group. Once again Gohan's stomach growled in anticipation of food.

"Don't worry Gohan, we'll get that black hole of yours food," Videl chuckled.

Gohan smiled gratefully at Videl as the two headed for their bags that had been under the bus. As soon as all the students had gathered their bags a butler greeted them and led them inside the mansion, to what appeared to be some kind of large sitting room.

"Mr. Satan will be with you shortly," the butler notified the stunned students as he made his leave.

"Trust my dad to want to make some kind of big entrance," the raven haired girl sighed shaking her head.

Everyone's attention was quickly turned to a loud laugh that made Gohan scowl and cover his sensitive ears.

"HAHAHAHA! How are you all this fine day?"

There was a loud chorus of goods, to which both Gohan and Videl rolled their eyes at.

"Videl, who's that weakling next to you?" Hercule inquired his daughter.

Gohan tensed slightly at being referred to as a weakling as Videl replied, "this is Gohan dad. And he isn't a weakling."

"Really I bet he's just as weak as those fakes from the Cell Games, using all those light tricks. They can't be called real fighters."

A vein began to pop out of Gohan's forehead, his saiyan pride taking over slightly.

"Gohan calm down, we both know he's just jealous he doesn't know how to use his ki," Videl whispered soothingly in the tense teens ear.

"AHAHAHA those fakes never would have survived if I hadn't stopped Cell."

This just pushed Gohan over the edge. He stalked over to the "world saviour" and looked up at his face menacingly.

"What do you want kid?"

"I want you to stop calling those guys fakes. I know the truth of everything that happened that day," Gohan said darkly.

"I see you want to fight me don't you? Fine then don't blame me if you get hurt kid."

The class gasped at the mere prospect that Gohan would fight Hercule Satan. Everyone followed to a large ring outside in some random yard. Videl was not in the slightest bit worried for Gohan but for her own father but she was happy to have someone finally knock him off his pedestal.

"Gohan! Kick him to the curb!"

Gohan smiled at the girl, "I don't need to even try to beat this idiot."

"Grrr. How dare you do you even know who I am?" Hercule exclaimed, outraged.

"Of course I do. You're Hercule Satan. The guy that wishes he killed that monster Cell," Gohan smirked.

"I'll show you kid. I'm not going to hold back to teach you a lesson."

"Fine by me. Give it everything you've got."

**A/N: Hahaha Mr. Satan he is so clueless. Anyway tell me what you think. Let's get those reviews higher.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hey guys time for chapter 12 of 3 weeks and counting. Yay. I had so much fun writing this chapter but I had a moment of writers block halfway through. And I would love to say thanks to my lovely reviewers. And thanks to Gohanfave for saying that I am evil. I take that as a compliment. *bows ingratitude***

**Vegeta: Stop yammering woman.**

**Me: Don't you tell me what to do! You're just jealous that Gohan gets to fight Mr. Satan.**

**Vegeta: He better beat that oaf.**

**Me: Duh. Like he could lose. Sheesh Veggie.**

**Vegeta: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: I can do what I want. :P Enjoy. I do not own DBZ as we should all know blah blah blah we get the point. On with chapter 12**

Gohan stood arms crossed glaring at Hercule who was getting into his stance.

"You think you're tougher than me kid?"

Gohan just smirked at the now fuming man.

"I'll show you the power of the world champ," Hercule announced as he launched himself at a smirking Gohan.

Gohan dodged the fist that came at his head like it was nothing and sidestepped the kick that followed. This just made Hercule even more furious and he made a barrage of kicks and punches which Gohan dodged and deflected. Stopping a punch that was aimed at his head with ease Gohan decided to make things interesting.

"I'll use one hand for the rest of this fight while you get to use whatever method of attack you want."

"Fine, just don't blame me when I use my full strength and you get hurt."

"Oh, so this isn't your full strength? I thought I told you to come at me full throttle."

"Grrrr how dare you!? You little punk!" Hercule yelled, sending a punch at Gohan which he deflected with one finger easily. "How could you stop my most powerful attack with one finger?"

"This is getting boring. Why don't we show these guys the real fight that you had with Cell. You be you and I guess I can be a toned down version of Cell. Don't want to break anything now do we?" the spiky haired teen said with a yawn.

Hercule stood up with a confused look on his face when Gohan pimp slapped the fool into a tree. The strength of the blow caused the tree to break clean in two.

"I guess I put a little too much force into that. Maybe that will teach him not to insult me and my friends in front of me," Gohan sighed walking over to where Videl, Erasa and Sharpener were.

"How 'bout we feed that pit of yours?" the pigtailed girl inquired.

In response his stomach roared. Videl laughed as she led the way to the kitchen leaving a bunch of stunned students and an unconscious Mr. Satan in their wake.

* * *

-Gohan and Videl-

"You know I kind of feel sorry for your dad."

"Why's that?" Videl cocked her head to the side.

"Well he just got embarrassed in front of a whole bunch of people that idolise him and by someone who is much younger no less. But somehow I have the feeling he will try and make it seem that he allowed me to win and I think that I might have to keep teaching him a lesson," Gohan sighed.

"You're probably right about that you know. He's just so stubborn but honestly if everyone back there believes whatever story my dad gives them they are thicker than I thought. Here we are go ahead and raid the food supplies to your stomachs content," Videl said as they walked into the kitchen.

Without any more reassurance Gohan made his way around, grabbing anything and everything he could.

"Oh Gohan. Just have a light snack lunch is only an hour away. Which reminds me, I should probably tell the cooks to make enough food to feed three of my dad's plus a bunch of students."

"Thanks Videl," Gohan replied with a mouth full of bread.

"GOHAN! VIDEL!" Erasa yelled gaining the teens attention. "Wow Gohan you didn't even break a sweat. But you couldn't have waited for me and Sharpener before running off?"

"Sorry Erasa. You know how his stomach is. I swear by the time you fill the damn thing up the next minute it's ready for more food," Videl shook her head in disbelief. "Anyway I still need to tell the cooks about how much they should cook. Has my dad woken up yet?"

"Yeah. I think he said something about letting Gohan win and pretty much everyone believed him too. Of course we know the truth. How much did you hold back Gohan?" the bubbly blonde winked.

Gohan smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Sharpener walked in closely followed by the rest of the class and one dishevelled looking Hercule Satan. Seeing Gohan looking so mellow after how he was before made him grumble something under his breath. Videl quickly ran off to inform the cooks of how much food to prepare for lunch to which they all thought she was crazy, but did as she said with multiple doubts. Walking back into the room the teen was able to hear her father arguing with Gohan once again.

"You got in a lucky shot kid. I let you win that. I think you're just jealous that you have no hope of defeating me in a real match," Satan scoffed.

"Look I really don't feel like knocking you out again. If you want a battle how about we see who can eat more?" Gohan suggested.

"Fine kid. I highly doubt that you will be able to come anywhere near the amount I eat. Videl, tell me who you think will win."

"Hmmm, if I had to pick I would say Gohan for sure. Even if he just ate. You won't believe me until you see him in action dad," Videl replied simply.

There was a very uncomfortable aura in the air as Hercule and Gohan stared each other down. This lasted until lunch was finally brought out to be consumed. Gohan's mouth began to water as food was placed in front of him.

"I hope you all enjoy your meals. If you wish to have more, just inform us and we shall bring more right over," one of the waiters said politely.

"Thank you. Just so you know I am having a little friendly competition with the spiky haired kid over there," Hercule said pointing directly at the drooling Gohan.

"I see, well we will be sure to bring more food out for you right away Mr. Satan," the waiter said bowing and heading off to the kitchen.

"Okay I think we'd better get this contest going otherwise I think Gohan is going to pop," Videl joked. "And begin."

Gohan ate the same he did at every meal and Mr. Satan was quite surprised at how quickly the demi-saiyan ate. He tried his best to keep up with Gohan but was starting to lose ground very quickly, whilst Gohan was just enjoying his meal. By the time Hercule felt like he was about to burst Gohan had already eaten twice the amount the "champ" had and was still going strong.

"Looks like Gohan won this round fair and square," Erasa cheered for her friend.

"Won what round? What are you talking about Erasa?" Gohan asked confused, having already forgotten the challenge he had made earlier.

"I guess when you eat you forget things. You challenged Mr. Satan to an eating contest silly and you won easily," Erasa replied.

"Oh yeah," Gohan remembered with his mouth full of food.

"How the hell can you eat that much food kid?"

"Um well I guess you could say that it's genetics, that and I train. A lot," Gohan shrugged simply.

"I don't believe you," Satan pouted.

"Believe what you will you can't deny what you just saw though."

"While we all digest our food you can all get yourselves comfortable in your rooms. Meet back here in an hour an then we will train so make sure you change into something comfortable," Hercule instructed the excited students.

"I could train now. We have very different concepts of what training is though so I doubt I'd even be able to work up a sweat with your training," Gohan scoffed.

"Nerd-boy don't you know you could get a cramp from training after eating. I think you're just bluffing about Mr. Satan's training being so easy you don't break a sweat. His training is the toughest," one of Mr. Satan's students said proudly.

"You have never had Piccolo as a teacher. I think even master Roshi is a tougher teacher than this idiot," Gohan muttered loud enough for most people to hear.

"I bet that this Piccolo guy is one of those fakes that uses those light tricks. Mr. Satan could beat this wimp with one punch for sure."

Gohan snorted, "I can only imagine Piccolo's face if he were here right now. I'm pretty sure he would show you a thing or two about those "light tricks". I have this feeling that we might be seeing him later on and you will want to avoid saying those things in front of him."

"Pfft like this guy could hurt me."

"Your funeral," Gohan shrugged, walking off to where he was being led to find his room.

* * *

-In Gohan's room-

'_So I get a room all to myself. Well this could be good for a few reasons. At least I won't have to worry about being questioned all the time. I think the only problem will be waking up in the morning. I guess I could ask Videl, Sharpener or Erasa to wake me up. Hmmm I think the only one that would be awake before me is Videl,_' Gohan thought to himself.

He had decided to change out of his t-shirt and sweatpants into a dark blue gi with a red sash around his waist and matching red wristbands. Checking that he had been lost in his thoughts for almost an hour Gohan headed out to the kitchen where everyone was to meet for Satan style training. Gohan laughed at the thought of the training and how his friends and family would react when he told them about the training sessions they were sure to have every day.

Entering the room Gohan discovered he was the last to arrive and Erasa waved to him pointing to the seat she had saved for him next to her. Everyone stared at how built Gohan really was. They had guessed from all the loose shirts he wore all the time he had small muscles and was ashamed of how much smaller they were compared to the rest of the jocks muscles. They soon realised they were dead wrong and in fact it was quite the opposite. Gohan just didn't want to have everyone staring at him and didn't really like having all the attention on him for something so trivial.

"Now that we are all finally here let's get real training done," Hercule said directing this at Gohan who just rolled his eyes.

Everyone stood up and followed the afro haired man to the training room which consisted of different types of gym equipment. All around the room there were many sets of weights, punching bags and cardio equipment. Gohan sighed at the prospect of using this stuff as training methods, he would no doubt end up breaking anything he used.

"You honestly think this can be a sufficient training method. If I even try using anything here it will end up in ruins," Gohan laughed.

"If you think you're so tough boy go and run 20 laps of the track outside, 100 push ups of your preference and 100 crunches," Hercule challenged.

"I have a name you know. It's Gohan," the teen grumbled.

"I don't care if your name is Goku. Just go and finish all of that."

"Goku is my dad, but fine I'll finish all this no sweat," Gohan replied running towards the track outside the training room.

In a few minutes Gohan had finished his run at just above human speed, to which everyone's jaws were on the floor seeing as Gohan wasn't even out of breath. He then proceeded into vertical push ups which Videl counted aloud, seeming unfazed by her friends amazing strength. Finally he finished the crunches at breakneck pace.

"So was that all you have for me? If that's your idea of training I don't think I want to know how a relaxed session would be," Gohan smirked at the befuddled Hercule.

"You must have been using your tricks. There is no way that anyone can do all of that and not be tired."

"Did you forget that I told you that Goku is my dad?"

"That Goku guy's a dirty trickster. He used those fancy light tricks to win the WMAT," Hercule fumed.

"For your information if it weren't for my dad you would all be dead by now. He never used "tricks". My dad is an honourable warrior that sacrificed himself to stop Cell."

"Kid like your father was there at the Cell games."

"I can show you that those "tricks" can be used to destroy. See that tree over there?" Everyone nodded slowly. "I'll show you what your "tricks" can really do."

Gohan charged up a small ki ball and launched it at the giant tree causing a whole lot of dust to fly up into the air. Once the dust settled, the tree that once stood tall and strong was a pile of wood shavings.

"I have to go."

With that Gohan walked off to his private room with everyone staring after him in confusion and concern.

**A/N: Hmmmm Gohan let a few things slip. This could end badly. What did you think? Leave your thoughts in a review. Love you guys. Until the next chapter. Bye bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hey everyone sorry I took a while to update. I've been busy with school studying for up coming SACs and my exams that are in two weeks. But I would like to thank those who have been reviewing, it's great to hear what you all think.**

**Goten: I wanna see big brother again. *pouts***

**Me: Sorry Goten, you'll just have to wait until he gets home okay?**

**Goten: Okay.**

**Me: I love that kid. So care free. I miss those days. Anyway I don't own DBZ or the characters blah blah blah. Enjoy chapter 13.**

The group stared at the place Gohan had once stood, mouths hanging practically on the floor. Only two girls and one guy were not in the least bit surprised by what they had just seen. Well maybe slightly surprised by the way Gohan had reacted but not by the tree being turned into sawdust.

"What…. Just happened?" a girl asked after snapping out of her shock.

"You probably wouldn't want to know. I guess that is what could happen if you piss Gohan off," Videl replied.

"What are you talking about Videl? That little punk just used light tricks," Hercule said puffing out his chest.

"Yeah sure dad, light tricks can blow up a tree," Videl said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I, but, uh."

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see how my friend is."

"I don't want you seeing that fake fighter. I forbid it," Hercule said, coming out of his stupor.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my real dad!" Videl yelled as she ran out of the room.

"VIIIIIDDDDDDEEEEEELLLLLLL!"

Everyone just stood there stunned. This had by far been the weirdest day they had had so far.

-Gohan-

'_I can't stand that idiot. All he does is brag about how he killed Cell and that those of us that actually stopped Cell fakes. He is just so irritating. I know that if Vegeta was here that idiot would stand not chance, he'd be put in the hospital with a concussion in the blink of an eye. I just want to show him what he's gotten himself into. I can't stand it here much longer and it hasn't even been a whole day!'_ Gohan thought pacing around his room.

Hearing a knock on the door and noticing that Videl was outside by her familiar ki, Gohan opened his door to let the raven haired teen inside.

"Are you alright Gohan? You snapped back there. What's going on?" Videl asked the frustrated teen as she sat on his bed.

"Your dad. He just keeps on making fun of all my friends, my dad and me. I can't take it, you know? He just, ARGH," Gohan said as he punched his fist through the dark blue wall.

"Yeah, I can kinda understand what you mean. Look, the way I see it, you either reveal everything to everyone or you just try and block his voice out. Or you can just keep knocking him out and hope that at some point he leaves you alone."

Gohan removed his arm from the wall he had punched revealing he had gone straight through to the room next to him, which just so happened to be Sharpener's of course.

"I guess I can try to ignore the idiot. If it comes down to it I may just have to reveal who I am to the whole class. I'm just a little worried that they will make me out to be some kind of celebrity after. The only reason we never told anyone was because we never wanted all that fame, we like living peacefully," the demi-saiyan said calmly, sitting next to Videl on the large bed.

"I can understand completely why you would want to live without cameras in your face constantly. I get no privacy anymore. It's been nice not having them around for the last week. Plus the press won't be bothering us here, unless my dad has some kind of conference which he shouldn't."

The two continued to chat for some time until they were told it was time for dinner by a certain stomach. The two quickly made their way to the kitchen and found seats the farthest away from where Hercule would sit and were quickly joined by their blonde friends.

"Hey Gohan, the whole class has been saying that you're like one of the Cells Games fighters. They think that you're some kind of fake or something. Me and Sharpie are on your side we know the truth, so of course we both trust you. Ooooh and Videl your dad is really mad about you leaving to find Gohan. I think he thinks you and Gohan are in love or something. Oh my gosh that would be so cute. You two would make the perfect couple," Erasa said excitedly.

"Calm down Erasa. There is absolutely nothing between me and Gohan. We're just friends, you should know that," Videl retorted.

"I know, but I can still picture the two of you together. Maybe you two will develop feelings. Oooooh that would be amazing. I hope the two of you end up as a couple," the bubbly blonde giggled more to herself than her friends.

The group stopped talking as the food came out and they all ate like they usually did, Gohan practically inhaling the food and the others eating at a much slower pace to their friend. The whole time Hercule spent talking about how great he was, Gohan managed to tune out and thought of all the ways he would be able to kill the idiot. Of course Gohan never planned to kill the idiot, they were just thoughts. Once he had finally finished his speech the class was able to head back to their rooms and catch some rest.

Walking into his room Sharpener noticed the hole in the wall. He looked through it and saw Gohan standing next to his bed, deep in thought.

"Hey Brains, what the hell happened here? You punch a hole through the wall because of what happened earlier or something?" Sharpener queried, snapping the teen out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Uh yeah. That sounds about right. He just gets on my nerves that's all."

"I can kinda tell. Whatever, night man."

"Good night."

-The next morning-

The students were left to wake up at their own time and head out to breakfast when they were ready. Most of the students had woken up and had breakfast by nine and were eager to get the next day started. The whole class had to wait for a certain sleepy demi-saiyan before they would be allowed to do anything that day. Seeing as how the class was beginning to become restless Videl thought it would be best if she woke Gohan up seeing as he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Walking into his room she called his name. Nothing. She tried yelling at him to wake up. This resulted in him just rolling over, tangling the sheets around himself even more. Then a thought hit her, Goten must have to jump on his brother to get him to wake up in the mornings. Jumping on the sleeping teen Videl yelled, "WAKE UP GOHAN, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Gohan immediately sat up knocking a surprised and pleased Videl to the ground.

"Food? Oh hey Videl. Did you say breakfast is ready?"

"You saiyan's and food," Videl sighed, "yes breakfast is ready. The rest of us have already eaten. We're waiting for you and the class is getting antsy."

"Oh okay then give me a minute and I'll be out."

Videl left Gohan to get himself ready for another long day that was ahead of them. No sooner had she walked out of his room the door opened with a drooling Gohan walking out in his blue gi. Shaking her head Videl walked with Gohan to get breakfast, which still astonished the cooks with the amount the boy could eat. The fact that someone was able to eat more food than Mr. Satan was just amazing to them. If they had been at Capsule Corp they would surely have had heart attacks.

"I have a treat for you today kiddies. I'm going to teach you the moves I used to defeat Cell!" Hercule yelled.

Gohan snorted at the ridiculousness of the whole idea.

"Think something's funny kid?"

"Yes, but like I'd tell an idiot like you."

"Grrr I'll show you. To the ring right now."

Everyone headed to the ring that the two had fought in the day before, where Gohan slapped the afro haired idiot into a tree. Hercule got into his stance whilst Gohan stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Get into your damn stance."

"What's the point in wasting my energy on you?"

"Fine. I guess I will just have to teach you a lesson. I will show this class the moves that defeated Cell."

"If I remember correctly you never lay a finger on Cell. You never killed Cell, it was that delivery boy that I heard about."

"WHY YOU!" Hercule yelled attacking Gohan with a mighty punch. The teen didn't even flinch as the punch connected with his face. The crowd gasped as their mighty saviour cried out in pain, holding his hand. Gohan smirked a smirk that would be seen on Vegeta.

"What the hell are you made of? There is no way a normal person can be that hard or withstand my strongest punch."

"That was your strongest punch? I guess you're no match for true heroes then. And I believe I'm made up of skin and bones like anyone else. You could say that I was built a little sturdier than most."

"What the hell are you? You are not human. There is no way. Ahhhhhh my poor hand!"

"Who do you think you are to be saying that I'm not a human? I guess I can put you out of your misery though," Gohan said flicking Mr. Satan on the forehead, sending the man flying across the yard. "That dumb-ass will never learn."

Gohan walked off with Videl and Erasa following closely and Sharpener not far behind them. That guy never knew what hit him.

**A/N: Wow Gohan is really developing an attitude, must have something to do with hanging around Vegeta. I've been thinking of Gohan and Videl becoming a couple by the end of this whole thing but I'm not sure. Tell me if you think they should and remember to review thoughts and stuff. Laters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Heyyy guys. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up.**

**Vegeta: 'Bout time.**

**Me: At least I got it up *sticks tongue out* sorry to say this but you may have to wait a bit since i have mid year exams coming up in ****_THREE DAYS._**

**Erasa: Have fun with that. Good luck.**

**Me: Thanks Erasa! Why don't you have a go at the disclaimer today?**

**Erasa: Ooooh goodie. This lovely lady does not own DBZ or us the characters though I wouldn't mind if she did, she's so sweet and kind and caring and...**

**Me: Uh Erasa love the flattery and all but I think the readers want to get on with the chapter.**

**Erasa: Oooops sorry enjoy.**

**Me: Onto chapter 14.**

"I don't think that idiot of a father of yours is ever going to learn Videl. If he keeps challenging me after what I just did he must have the smallest brain ever," Gohan fumed.

"Sadly I would have to agree with you there Gohan. To say he was courageous would be completely wrong. I know I should stand up for him but how can I when he lies to me and makes fun of my friends. I'm a little ashamed to be his daughter at this point," the pigtailed teen sighed.

"Aww come on you two he's not that bad is he. I mean just think if he never took the credit for killing Cell we'd probably be living in fear or something," Sharpener said.

"Just because you look up to him doesn't mean that Videl or I will. I'm sorry to say it Sharpener but he's a complete fraud and a dick at that," Gohan said.

"Wow Gohan, where did that all come from? You never swear. You are just so sweet I can't believe you would use that kind of language," Erasa exclaimed.

Gohan shrugged, "I guess I've been around Vegeta for too long and his attitude rubbed off on me or something. That, or that idiot Hercule is just getting on my nerves something bad."

"Hey why don't we go to the pool for a bit, cool of and maybe relax? Gohan could definitely use it," Erasa suggested.

"That's a great idea Erasa. Let's get changed and grab our stuff and head down there," Sharpener cheered.

The group all headed off to their respective rooms, changed and headed off together to the massive indoor pool that was about the size of an Olympic pool. The pool was completely deserted, excluding the group of four, seeing as the rest of the class plus teacher were all still stunned from Gohan's small outburst.

"Hey Gohan, I wanna show you something," Videl called to the demi-saiyan.

"What is it Videl?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Watch and you'll find out," Videl smirked.

The raven haired girl, still wearing her loose white shirt over the top of her bikini, began to concentrate and hovered about half a meter above the ground. Gohan was a little surprised since he hadn't had a chance to have any more lessons with the girl since that one time at Capsule Corp. Erasa didn't seem overly surprised to see her friend floating in the air and Sharpener had his jaw practically on the floor. Videl touched down gently and looked at the surprised and happy looks of her friends.

"Wow Videl. I haven't had the chance to go through any more flying lessons and you've managed to progress this far already. When did you manage to do all this?" Gohan exclaimed proudly.

"Well since you had already told me the basics of how to fly and I'd already learnt how to control my ki, I just started to practice in the room that Erasa and I shared. If I was still having those flying lessons with you, I would probably be a whole lot better by now," Videl replied.

"I can't believe that you just floated half a meter above the ground. If I didn't believe what Brains said before I think I do now," Sharpener said with slight disbelief.

"Whatever Sharpie, let's just get in the water and have a bit of fun!" Erasa screamed throwing off her clothes to be left in a bright green bikini, splashing into the giant pool.

The rest of the group laughed and followed suit of jumping into the pool with their hyper friend. The guys both wore a pair of black board shorts and Videl was sporting a blue and whited spotted bikini. Gohan blushed when he caught a glimpse of Videl in her bikini and dove underwater in the hopes of not being seen blushing. Videl however noticed and her cheeks were dusted with a light pink. The two blondes noticed their friend's reactions and smirked at each other. Gohan came back up to the surface of the water, once he finally removed the blush off his face.

"I wanna see you become a super something. We never got to see you become one just that Vegeta guy," Erasa said excitedly.

"I guess I can show you guys. If anyone else sees then who cares. I have a strong feeling that they're going to find out sooner or later at the rate I'm going," the spiky haired teen shrugged, getting out of the pool.

The group watched as their friend changed to a blonde haired, teal eyed teen. The three teens didn't really know how they should react so they chose to just act like they had been before. Gohan quickly re-joined the rest in the water, still in his super saiyan form. The rest of the day went by fairly peacefully, the class was left to their own devices and most of them avoided the demi-saiyan. Funnily enough the next day was quiet and the class did as they pleased as Hercule didn't show up, mostly out of shame and terror.

By the afternoon of the fourth day at Satan manor, the world champ had decided to show his face once more.

"Alright kiddies I have a special treat for you all. I want you to meet me in the screening room once you have all finished eating," Hercule announced.

The class was confused as to what they might get to watch. Gohan groaned. '_What could the idiot show us now?_' he thought as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. Once everyone had finished their meals, they headed off to the screening room for Hercule's surprise.

"Now that everyone is here I can finally announce that we have a special viewing of the Cell games," the idiot roared, gaining excited squeals from most of the students.

The lights turned off and the screen showed the Z-fighters standing looking shocked as Goku said his fair wells to the group and especially Gohan. As Goku disappeared with Cell the real footage changed to actors. It showed Hercule "defeating" Cell and the lights switched back on with the students cheering.

"Those fakes stood no chance against that monster Cell. I could beat those wimps in a second if they ever challenged me," Hercule laughed.

"I can't take you making fun of my friends for a moment longer. You think you know everything but you have no clue as to how weak you truly are. Screw pretending to be normal, it's not who I am. You wanna know the truth, Hercule never killed Cell. His little "trip" was just a cover up. He stood no chance against that monster. I was cocky and allowed Cell to go into self-destruct mode. My dad sacrificed himself to save us for my ignorance. When Cell returned in his complete form I did what I should have done to begin with," Gohan said losing control of his emotions.

"Yeah right like you could ever do that," a jock scoffed.

Gohan snapped, "I'll show you that I was the little kid from the Cell games. You've already seen first-hand what those "light tricks" can do. Imagine how much more powerful I could be if I was able to make Cell regurgitate android 18."

Gohan powered up to his super saiyan form, which was followed by a chorus of gasps from the class, excluding the three that already knew the truth about Gohan. He turned to face the terrified Hercule with a look of pure hatred.

"You said that you could easily defeat me and yet I have already defeated you several times without trying. I bet that even Yamcha could take you down and he's stopped fighting. Be thankful that I saved your pathetic lives. I'm out of here," Gohan growled as he left the room.

Videl, Erasa and Sharpener thought about following the teen but decided to give him some time to cool off a little.

"What the hell is he?" someone asked.

"That is what is called a super saiyan. Gohan is a saiyan-human hybrid. He has been through more than anyone here could ever know," Videl sighed, wishing she could comfort the said teen.

"VIDEL I don't want you hanging around this crazy boy anymore. I forbid it," Hercule cried to his beloved daughter.

"DAD FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM GOING TO BE FRIENDS WITH WHOEVER I WANT! GOHAN IS MY FRIEND AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT," Videl screeched leaving the room.

Everyone blinked after her in shock.

"She definitely has a crush on Gohan," Erasa whispered into Sharpener's ear. The teen nodded in his agreement unable to speak after Videl's sudden outburst in front of everyone. "We so have to get those two together."

**A/N: I felt like something was missing in this chapter hmmm. Oh well if you think I did let me know. At least I had fun Cosplaying as Goku at school. ^_^ Also I've been considering writing a story of Goku having a sister possibly his twin since I did Cosplay as him today. I wont start until I finish this one though but let me know what you think. Until after exams I guess unless I can fit writing in with studies. Don't forget to review. Love you guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Heyy guys I was getting a little bored between studying so I wrote another chapter. Yay me. Three weeks until my birthday and I am just really excited. Bit upset about lack of reviews for my last chapter though *pouts* ****Thanks to those who have reviewed though it makes my day reading them.**

**Vegeta: Review her damn story.**

**Me: Geez Vegeta bit harsh there. We don't want to make them stop reviewing. Maybe I won't let you have your fun in this chapter.**

**Vegeta: Like you would stop me having my fun. You know you would enjoy being able to watch.**

**Me: True. Anyway I love hearing ideas in reviews and stuff so please review. As we all know I don't own DBZ or the characters but I can make them do what I want *smirks evilly***

**Vegeta: Get on with the chapter woman.**

**Me: Fine just don't call me woman or you will face the wrath of Bulma.**

**Bulma: VEGETA!**

**Vegeta: I'm going to train.**

**Me: On with the chapter.**

'_I knew this would happen eventually but grr that idiot. He takes my credit and mocks me. I need a real spar. I need to call Bulma so I can vent on Vegeta. Yeah that's exactly what I'll do. That arrogant oaf will get the beating of his life,' _Gohan thought with a smirk, as he picked up his mobile that he had gotten from Bulma to seem like a normal teen. He quickly dialled the familiar number of Capsule Corp and was answered on the second ring.

"_Hello this is Bulma."_

"Hey Bulma its Gohan."

"_Gohan? Bit of trouble with the idiot world saviour,"_ the blue haired wonder said with a hint of sarcasm at world saviour.

"Yeah. The whole class saw me go super saiyan and I need to vent. Could you send Vegeta over? I bet he'd have a blast beating Hercule to a bloody pulp," Gohan snickered.

"_Sure thing kiddo. What made you go super in the first place? I know you wouldn't show them unless something happened."_

"Well they were showing footage of the Cell games and then the idiot mocked us all. He really gets on my nerves," Gohan replied balling his left fist that was hanging by his side.

"_Well that makes perfect sense. I'll send his royal highness over straight away so he should be here soon. Just try to stay calm for me would you? I'll see you later Gohan,"_ Bulma said as she hung up.

Bulma ran to the nearest intercom and pressed the button, allowing her to reach Vegeta.

"Mind stopping your training for a bit to spar with Gohan? Oh yeah and while you go to pick him up you can knock Hercule off his pedestal. Just don't kill him got it?"

"Sparring with Kakarots brat and beating the oaf to a bloody pulp. You know me too well woman," Vegeta replied with his trademark smirk.

"I told you already don't call me woman! You know my name so use it!"

"Fine, _Bulma, _I'll go get the brat and beat that weakling in front of the disbelieving school kids."

"Thank you. Just make sure to go to a desolate area to spar so we don't hurt the innocents," Bulma replied with her own smirk.

With that Vegeta took off to Satan manor for some fun of his own.

-Videl-

'_Dad is such an idiot. He only cares about his own image and he is just waaaaayyy over protective when it comes to me dating. I can date Gohan if I want to. Wait did I seriously just— Ah we're just friends. Don't even think that brain. Even if he is strong and smart and handsome— Ugh stop it brain. He probably doesn't even think of me in that way,' _ Videl thought, blushing, as she stalked to her room. '_Luckily no one else is around to see me looking this way. I need a shower that should help me forget about all this.'_

The raven haired teen walked into her room and turned on the shower allowing it to warm up as she stripped her clothes off. Checking the temperature, Videl stepped into the warm water relaxing all her tensed muscles. '_What if Gohan does like me? Like that would ever happen, dream on Videl,' _she thought stepping out grabbing a white fluffy towel wrapping it around herself. Drying off thoroughly, Videl put a clean purple top with a loose white tank top over the top, her usual spandex shorts and left her hair hanging loose. Once she was cleaned up, there was a loud bang at the front door. Curious the teen ran down to see what the noise could be only to find a smirking Vegeta walking down towards the rest of her class.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Videl questioned, ignoring the door that was on the floor.

"I'm here for the brat Gohan and while I'm here I was going to have a little fun with that idiot you call a father," the prince replied simply.

Videl nodded slowly as she walked beside the proud saiyan. As the two rounded the corner they came face to face with a still super saiyan Gohan and a stunned bunch of students along with a fuming Hercule.

"Hey Vegeta. Ready to get your ass handed to you?" Gohan smirked, allowing his saiyan side to emerge slightly.

"Hardly. You don't stand a chance against me brat, besides I have something more fun to do first," Vegeta snorted turning to a red faced Hercule.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Hercule screamed.

"I guess he's as deaf as he is stupid," Vegeta snickered.

Gohan laughed at Vegeta's joke which only fuelled the afro haired man's anger.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? LET'S SETTLE THIS LIKE MEN. IN THE RING," Hercule growled.

"Fine. I hope you have good healing facilities here cause you will need them when I'm finished with you. One of you brats should get a first aid kit or something before I start. And those of you with weak stomachs should avert your gaze. Too bad for you idiot neither Kakabrat nor I have senzu beans on us so whatever bones I break will take months to heal," Vegeta laughed.

Many of the girls in the class covered their eyes and a group ran out to find as many first aid kits as they could. Videl stared, mouth slightly hanging open as she watched her father get angrier at Vegeta's taunts.

Gohan casually walked up to the side of the ring smiling, "Vegeta have fun with him. Teach him a thing or two about how weak he really is. Draw it out as long as you want."

"I was going to do that anyway brat. We will have our real match once I finish playing with the fraud," Vegeta smirked, receiving a smile from Gohan.

"HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE! I SAVED YOU GUYS FROM CELL! THAT BLONDE GUY JUST USED SOME KIND OF TRICKS TO CHANGE HIS HAIR COLOUR!"

"Yeah tricks that make me strong enough to destroy the solar system," Gohan whispered loud enough for Vegeta and Hercule to hear.

"And not to mention Cell," Vegeta added.

The two saiyan's snickered and Videl smiled at the scene unfolding before her.

"GRR! ENOUGH TALK! LET'S FIGHT!"

"You'll feel the pain soon enough."

Without a moment's hesitation, Vegeta flew at speeds unseen by all spectators excluding Gohan. All the rest saw was Hercule getting knocked by an invisible force and emerging with large bruises and scratches. Vegeta was sending punches and kicks all over the idiots body with great ease, as the big oaf had no idea what was going on. Pausing for a moment Vegeta grabbed the front of Hercules shirt lifting him off the ground, blood dripping to the ground.

"While you cowered behind a rock, the true fighters faced Cell. I watched my own son be killed when Cell returned in his complete form. You save the world? AHAHAHAHA. That's as hilarious as Kakarot being smart."

Vegeta threw the limp man in the air as though he weighed the same as a bag of skittles. (A/N: Yup that's right skittles. I wish I had some on me right now.) He continued to pummel the "world saviour" as Mr. Creed approached the ring. Gohan put his arm out to stop his teacher from interfering.

"Sir, I understand that you don't want to watch this but if you stop Vegeta, that will be you in the place of Mr. Satan," Gohan stated casually.

Slightly shocked Mr. Creed backed away, understanding that Gohan was completely serious.

"Hey Vegeta I think he needs a few broken bones for stealing my credit," Gohan called out.

"Alright," Vegeta said tossing the soon to be unconscious man to the blonde teen. Gohan easily caught the limp man and snapped the man's forearm with a loud snap. Hercule screamed out in pain before finally falling unconscious. Gohan tossed the unconscious Mr. Satan back to a smirking Vegeta.

"Just finish him off quickly so we can have a real fight. It's not much fun to torture if the victim can't scream out in pain," Gohan said, sounding like a true cruel saiyan.

"So you've finally let your saiyan side take over. I guess you're less like that clown of a father than I thought," Vegeta said before landing a final punch in Hercule's stomach and throwing him on the grass around the ring with a thud, cracking a few ribs from the heavy impact. "Let's go brat."

The two flew off, leaving a gobsmacked Videl and a class to tend to a bloodied and broken Hercule. The students who had gone to get the first aid kits raced over to the unconscious Mr. Satan and began to treat him as best they could.

Videl finally snapped out of her trance and looked up to where the two saiyans had flown off to. '_I know my dad can be an absolute idiot and everything but I think this was a little over the top. I mean Vegeta sure but Gohan beating up my dad like that. I should talk to him later when he gets back or maybe I could call Bulma,'_ Videl thought as she began to head off to a phone to call the blue haired genius, to find out if she had any ideas as to why Gohan might act like this.

The whole group began to fuss over the damage that was caused to the "world champ" and knowing that they could do nothing to the bone Gohan had snapped, which now made the arm stick out at an odd angle decided it would be best to call an ambulance.

The saiyan duo laughed as they headed off to their sparing zone to have some real fun.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wont update until I get to 60 reviews. So make sure you review *winks* Bye for now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Exams are finally over, WOOH! Got my skittles to celebrate, since I had the craving for them since I last updated. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, I really appreciate it. To xider I like the ideas and I will take on a variation to the first one as for the second one it's a really great idea but I don't think I will use it for this story since I already have some ideas in mind. Also to Gohanfave I will definitely use the idea for their final week. It will be hectic.  
**

**Gohan: Now that the idiot is out of the picture you can get on with the story.  
**

**Me: Yeah yeah. You have some explaining to do to our valued readers mister.**

**Gohan: *sighs* I know. I will.**

**Me: You better, or else I will have to do you know what.**

**Gohan: *Gulps* Anything but that.**

**Me: Okay since you've been good and all. I don't own DBZ or the characters. Enjoy.**

As Gohan and Vegeta flew past the green blurs of forests, they remained silent. They had been flying for a solid 10 minutes before they arrived on a baron island. The two landed in an area where they were surrounded by large rocks and very few trees. Dust blew into their faces as a small breeze swept by.

"So brat mind telling me why your saiyan side has shown? Not like I'm disappointed with it, just surprised," the siayan prince inquired.

"Well ever since the Cell games my saiyan side started to surface. I think you had some kind of influence on me whenever we sparred. I did have control over it whenever it came out but ever since I started high school my control has been slipping," the still blonde haired teen confessed.

"Interesting, perhaps that girl has something to do with it," Vegeta mumbled to himself.

Hearing what Vegeta had said Gohan got curious, "how could Videl have something to do with this?"

"How do you know I was talking about that one? Besides I think most saiyans let their control slip slightly when their mate is around them," Vegeta smirked at the young demi-saiyan before him.

"Wait. My mate? Videl? There is no way she would ever like me like that. But then again…." Gohan trailed off.

"Now that we have gotten all that explanation over and done with, let's get this fight over and done with," Vegeta interrupted Gohan's thoughts as he went super saiyan to even the playing field.

"Right. I need to relieve all this anger on someone who can handle it," Gohan said as he slipped into his fighting stance.

"Bring it brat."

-Videl-

The raven haired girl picked up the cordless phone and a phone book and headed up the marble staircase leading to her room. Closing the door behind her to have some privacy, Videl sat on her queen sized bed and flipped open the large phone book and located the number to Capsule Corp. She quickly dialled the number and checked that all the digits were correct before calling. The phone rung three times before someone answered.

"_Hello, this is Catherine speaking. How can I help you?_" a young sounding receptionist spoke cheerfully.

"Uh hi. May I speak to Bulma Briefs?"

"_Can I ask who is calling?_"

"Oh, right, this is Videl Satan."

"_I'll put you through now miss Satan. Have a nice day,_" Catherine replied before sending the call through to the blue haired genius.

"Thanks."

The phone buzzed before once again ringing. Bulma answered the phone on the first ring.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi Bulma. It's Videl."

"_Oh hi Videl. What can I do for you? There must be something on your mind if you're calling me,"_ Bulma said, intrigued by the teens call.

"Well I was wondering if you had any ideas as to why Gohan was acting, hmm how do I put this, more aggressive and violent. I don't think I've ever seen him act like this before," Videl replied, worriedly.

"_Well Gohan did call me earlier about him turning super saiyan in front of the class. He told me that your dad had been getting under his skin. Come to think of it he did sound a little different. Not like his sweet self. Normally he would never suggest for Vegeta to beat someone to a bloody pulp, no matter who it is, but I just shrugged it off I guess. Why don't you come on over so we can discuss things with the boys once they get back. I doubt you have much better to do, since I'm guessing your dad is out cold, right?"_

"Yeah. Vegeta was relentless. I'll tell you about it once I get over there."

"_That sounds just like Vegeta. I'll see you soon then. Bye."_

"See you soon," Videl said hanging up the phone and running out of her room phone and phone book in hand.

Skidding to a halt on the wood floors in the study, Videl hastily placed the phone back on the charger and placed the phone book back on the table beside the phone. She then proceeded to sprint to the back of the house where she could use the launch pad for her jet copter, passing many confused and curious students along the way. Videl just ignored them as she had more important matters to attend to.

Bursting out the back door the teen decapsulized her jet copter of the launch pad and jumped in, eager to find out why Gohan was acting the way he was and also to leave the awkwardness of her own home. These were the only things on Videl's mind as she made her way over to Capsule Corp. at full speed.

-Class-

"Does anyone have any idea what just happened?" a brown haired jock asked.

"Well Gohan became blonde, yelled at Mr. Satan, then Bulma's husband came and beat Mr. Satan unconscious, Gohan broke Mr. Satan's arm and then the two flew off somewhere," Erasa rattled off as if she wasn't in the slightest bit surprised.

"But how? He's just an nerd. There is no way he could be one of those golden fighters from the Cell games," the jock exclaimed.

"We all saw him change from having black hair to blonde and his eyes changed into teal. There was no possible way for the whole thing to be a trick. Gohan can't lie to save himself," the blonde girl defended her friend.

"Like he would need to lie to save himself," Sharpener added wrapping an arm around Erasa, who stood beside him.

The two snickered at the comment that only made sense to them at the moment.

"Seems to me that both of you know the whole story behind Gohan. Why not share it with the rest of huh?" the jock asked, walking up to the two teens, attempting to be intimidating.

"That's up to Gohan to tell you. Besides if we told everyone and he didn't want us to, he'd have our heads for sure," Sharpener stated casually.

"I don't care what happens to you just tell us goddamnit," the jock said angrily, grabbing the front of Sharpener's white tank top.

"Look Matt. If he wants to tell you he will, but it isn't for me or Erasa to be telling you guys about. It's his secret not ours. He only told us because he knew he could trust us."

"Hey why don't we all go cool of in the pool or something. Clear our minds. Have some fun without distractions," the bubbly blonde interjected, before another fight could start up.

Everyone mumbled in agreement to Erasa's idea and headed off to their respective rooms to change. Mr. Creed still slightly confused was left standing by the large ring, mouth hanging open. Finally snapping out of his trance he straightened up and headed off to his own room to do whatever teachers do in their spare time.

-Gohan and Vegeta-

The saiyan prince floated above the now cratered ground panting. Opposite him was a slightly beaten Gohan, only just beginning to breathe heavily. The two had been at it for at least half an hour and Gohan had been pummelling Vegeta senseless, much to the prince's annoyance. The craters below them had been formed from the countless times each one was sent plummeting to the ground after a hard blow.

"Is that all you've got Vegeta? I thought the prince of all saiyans was stronger than this. I guess I was wrong," the demi-saiyan taunted.

"Stupid brat."

Before Vegeta had a chance to charge at the demi-saiyan, Gohan gave the prince an almighty blow to the stomach knocking him out of super saiyan. Gohan then quickly sent a left hook the Vegeta's face, connecting, knocking him out cold.

"Looks like I win this round. Better take him back to C.C. to heal," Gohan sighed picking the sleeping Vegeta up and slinging him over the right shoulder.

Gohan flew at top speeds towards the oh-so-familiar C.C. enabling him to reach the large yellow domed building in 3 minutes. Landing in the lush green front yard Gohan powered down to his base form, walking into the building to head to the infirmary. Placing Vegeta into the healing tank and letting the man recover from a pretty intense beating, the teen sensed out Bulma and headed to where she was.

Walking into the large carpeted lounge Gohan was surprised to see a raven haired teen chatting casually to Bulma.

"Videl? What are you doing here?"

Turning to where the voice came Videl responded, "I wanted to know why you had been acting out of character as of late, so I called Bulma to see if she knew."

"Since I was a little curious about the whole scenario myself and didn't have any clues, I told Videl to come over since I was sure Vegeta had put him in need of a hospital. I'm surprised that you actually helped Gohan. That's not like you at all," Bulma finished.

Gohan scratched the back of his head with a goofy smile.

"Well that was just my saiyan side getting the better of me. Normally I can control it but once I started school I started losing that control. Vegeta's theory was that it was due to my mate being around," Gohan blushed.

'_He looks so adorable when he blushes like that. No, bad brain, stop doing that,'_ Videl thought.

"Well I suppose that does make sense since you are half saiyan. Of course Vegeta would have some kind of an idea to all of this, he's the only saiyan we know that actually has any knowledge of saiyan heritage," Bulma sighed.

"How can we know who you mate is?" Videl asked, intrigued at the new information.

"Uh well, Vegeta seems to think that you're my mate," Gohan's whole face flushed red.

"Really now? Well I should call Chichi and tell her the good news," Bulma smirked at the red Gohan.

"Please don't do that Bulma. Besides we don't even know if that's true or not."

"Hmmm. Videl do you like Gohan?" Bulma said turning to the girl next to her.

Videl blushed a scarlet red and looked at her lap.

"Well that answers that. Gohan? I can already tell you like Videl by how you're acting right now."

'_Do I really like Videl in that way. We are good friends, she's pretty, likes me for me and nothing else. Heck she didn't even care when I broke her dad's arm. I guess I do like her and she likes me. Maybe Vegeta should go into saiyan match making. Hahaha that would be an amusing sight,'_ Gohan thought, chuckling at the thought of Vegeta around people without killing them.

"I guess you're right Bulma. What surprises me more is that Vegeta worked it out before I did," Gohan chuckled.

"Ooooh Chichi will be so happy when I tell her," Bulma squealed excitedly, running off to call Chichi.

Gohan walked over to the stunned Videl and sat next to her on the long blue couch.

"So, what are we gonna do now? I mean we both like each other and everything," Videl asked quietly.

"Well to be honest I'm not really sure. I bet if Erasa was here she'd know exactly what to do."

The two laughed at the image of Erasa getting excited and rambling like crazy at how cute the two were together.

"If Erasa were here she would tell us to become girlfriend boyfriend already," Videl laughed.

"Is that what you want?"

**A/N: Phew put a lot of effort into that one. I'm going to go back through my previous chapters and add in more detail to make it a little more interesting hopefully. The story will be the same just I'll be describing how places and stuff look. Anyway keep sending in those reviews they really are a big help to my writing. I'll update sooner now exams are over yay. Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. I haven't felt like writing much recently and I just came down with a cold. Damn this winter weather making me sick before my birthday. Anyway if you see spelling mistakes I can assure you that it isn't. I might just spell things differently since I'm Australian. I made this chapter longer so I hope you enjoy. And thanks to all of you who reviewed I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own DBZ or the characters.**

Videl stared into Gohan's coal black eyes, seeing curiosity, hope and kindness swelling within. Gohan remained quiet allowing the girl to contemplate her answer. He would wait for as long as it took. He knew that they had mutual feelings for one another and at the moment that was all that really mattered in the world. Videl finally broke the silence that had fallen between the two.

"Well I do want to be your girlfriend but…"

The teenage demi-saiyan cocked his head to the side in question but remained silent, a small grin creeping onto his face.

"I just don't think that I'm ready for the whole class to know yet. Don't get me wrong we can still be in a relationship just not let everyone know. Am I even making any sense?" Videl said, slightly flustered. Gohan gave her a huge grin.

"Videl, you made perfect sense. I can understand exactly what you mean. Though I would say that there are already a few people that know about our relationship," Gohan stated looking in the direction Bulma had headed off in, "although I think we should at least let Erasa know. She has her ways of finding these things out anyway so we should just be straight out with her. Maybe that way she would be able to keep it a secret for a little bit."

Videl nodded, "you have no idea how crazy she will get when we tell her. At least she won't try to hook me up with some random guy anymore."

The two laughed together awaiting the blue haired scientists return.

-Bulma-

In her excitement the short haired woman scrambled with the phone and hit the speed dial to her best friend's home.

"_Hello, Chichi speaking"_, came the response on the other end.

"Chi you will not believe it but Gohan has a girlfriend," Bulma squealed into the receiver.

"_WHAT?! Who? When? Tell me everything you know Bulma,"_ Chichi demanded.

"Well they only just made it official, I can hear them in the other room. It's Videl Satan, but thankfully she is absolutely nothing like her father and she knows everything about Gohan and loves him for him and nothing else. Oh Chi you should see how cute the two of them are. Oh and I would be expecting his class earlier than expected since Vegie sent Hercule to the hospital for a while," Bulma explained hastily.

"_Oh yes that Videl girl. I met her when I came to get Goten after his little adventure. She is the perfect match for my Gohan. And that man had it coming from the very beginning he claimed the victory of killing that monster. I did get a call from Gohan's teacher and he told me that they would need to arrive tomorrow. That means I get to see the two together,"_ Chichi ended in a very dreamy tone.

"Yup, well if anything happens make sure to let me know. I should probably send them off since it's getting late. Talk to you later. Bye."

"_Of course. Bye."_

Bulma hung up the phone and headed off to where the two teens where sitting laughing about something. Smiling she walked up behind the two startling them both and receiving a set of deep red blushes.

"I need to send you lovebirds off before it gets too late. I'm sure your teacher would get worried if you're missing for too long. Plus I don't really want to have to feed an extra hung saiyan. So both of you better scram."

"'Kay Bulma. Well Videl how about I fly us both to your house?"

Videl nodded and turned to Bulma as she stood up. "Thanks for letting me over and everything. You barely even know but you just welcome me with open arms like I'm a lifelong friend."

"Don't worry yourself. Any friend or _girlfriend_ is always welcome. That goes the same to both of those blonde's. Go on now go feed your man," Bulma winked at the retreating teens.

"Bye Bulma. See you later," Gohan yelled, leaving the room.

"So the brat found his mate after all," a deep, gruff voice said behind Bulma.

"Vegeta! Don't sneak up on me like that! But yeah, he did. Since when did you care so much about Gohan?" the scientist yelled whacking her husband.

"Well the boy does have saiyan blood and as much as I hate to admit it, he is a great warrior. Besides why is it so strange for me to actually give a shit about him?"

"Calm down, it's just that you never really show how you feel is all. Come on, I need to feed that pit of a stomach of yours, along with Trunks'," Bulma said heading off to the kitchen.

Vegeta, hearing the prospect of food followed behind willingly.

-Gohan and Videl-

The sun had almost set completely, leaving a mystical orange glow in the sky, as Gohan landed in the green front lawn of the Satan manor. Gently placing down the girl in his arms, Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl's waist to prevent her from falling. After a shaky start, Videl managed to walk without the aid of Gohan and the two headed into the house (if you could really call it that). With the smell of food in the air, Gohan raced ahead of Videl to fill the chasm. The raven haired girl shook her head as she followed her man to the kitchen, where her class was no doubt.

Walking through the door to the clean, white kitchen, all the teen saw was a stack of food being demolished and a bunch of onlookers backing away ever so slightly. This was to be expected of course, what else where they supposed to do after seeing what they had earlier? Casually, Videl walked up to the seat next to Gohan, where she found a plate of food waiting to be eaten. As Videl sat down Gohan took a moment to stop eating to smile at the girl next to him, earning him a smile in return before he went back to demolishing the food that was left.

"Hey Vi. Where'd you disappear off to?" Erasa greeted happily.

"Down to Capsule Corp. to see if Bulma had any clue as to why Gohan had been acting the way he was."

"What did you find out?" the blonde pressed.

"I'll tell you when we have a little more privacy. Just the four of us, since we might as well include Sharpener," Videl replied in a slightly hushed voice.

"Okay. How 'bout we go to your room? I don't think anyone here knows where that is," Erasa suggested.

"Sure. Can I finish my food before a certain someone eats it on me?"

Erasa nodded, giggling at her friends, before racing off to find Sharpener. Once the group had finished eating Mr. Creed gained the students attention.

"Class after the uh incident earlier, we will be heading off to our next week earlier than planned. I will need everyone to be ready to leave by 10 tomorrow so make sure you don't sleep in. I have been informed that our transport has been arranged but as of current haven't an inkling of what it could be. Anyway you're all free to do as you wish."

With that said and done the group of four quickly headed up stairs to Videl's room, where they could talk in private. Closing the door quickly behind her, Erasa turned to the group and asked, "so Videl, why was Gohan acting that way?"

Videl and Gohan shared a look between them as though they were having a silent conversation before the sapphire eyed girl turned to the two blonde's.

"Before I say anything you have to promise that this will be kept confidential until Gohan or I say so."

Both Erasa and Sharpener nodded and zipped their lips.

"Good. Well according to Vegeta, it was because Gohan's saiyan side was showing more and this due to the fact that his mate was around. As it turns out…" Videl shifted in her spot on her bed next to Gohan, who squeezed her hand gently in comfort.

"OH MY GOSH! You're his mate aren't you?" Erasa exclaimed after seeing the two's actions.

The couple blushed and nodded their heads.

"I KNEW IT! See Sharpie, I told you Videl liked Gohan. You two make the cutest couple ever. I wish I could tell everyone," the blonde rambled.

"I think you're as bad as my mum when it comes to couples. Though with my mum it really only revolves around me," Gohan chuckled before his face paled in realisation, "mum's going to completely over react. And in front of everyone no less. Dad's probably just gonna let slip about it but he can keep things hidden if asked."

"Don't worry Gohan. Whatever happens we will get through it together," Videl said soothingly, hugging the stressed out teen.

The black haired teen's shoulders relaxed with the warmth of the hug. He quickly wrapped his own arms around the slender but strong girl. The two stayed in each other's embrace until a certain blonde could no longer control her excitement.

"You are just the cutest couple ever," Erasa squealed excitedly, making the two break the embrace due to embarrassment.

"Erasa!" Videl shrieked.

"Oh wow is it really that late. We should all be getting some rest, especially if we are gonna be ready by 10. Come on Erasa, let's give them a chance to say goodnight in private," Sharpener rushed, dragging the bubbly blonde behind him.

"Bye guys. See you in the morning," Erasa sung, exiting the room.

"Well that went better than I thought. Erasa sure can get a lot crazier than that," Videl sighed once the door to her room closed.

"I guess so. I have one favour to ask of you before I get some rest."

"And what would that be?"

"Could you wake me up? Otherwise I'll miss out on breakfast and I probably won't be wake until ten," Gohan laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course I can do that. I can't let my half saiyan go hungry now can I?" Videl winked.

The two just laughed before hugging each other once more before saying goodnight. Once Gohan left to get some well-deserved rest, Videl flopped onto her purple bed spread sighing.

-The next morning-

By 8 o'clock in the morning everyone from OSH was up and about, preparing themselves for their extra time for what was to be their last week of their trip. Most of the females were having the crisis of not knowing what they should wear and how they should style their hair. For many of the guys they just wanted to get in a good work out before they left. Of course this was not at all the case for a certain sleepy black haired teen.

The door was flung open, which did nothing to disturb the peaceful sleeping of the occupant of the room.

"GOHAN! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Videl yelled as she stood next to the teen's bed.

"Breakfast? Oh hey Videl. Thanks for the wake-up call," Gohan smiled up to his girlfriend.

"No problem. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so have a shower or something beforehand since you have plenty of time. I'll meet you in the kitchen," Videl said as she left the room.

By the time Gohan had showered and changed into his dark blue gi, the time was eight thirty. The teen proceeded to the kitchen with his stomach growling in anticipation. He quickly found Videl, who was sitting with both of their blonde friends laughing and sat down next to her.

"Hey Gohan," Erasa greeted.

"Morning," Gohan yawned.

"Still sleepy huh. Don't worry the food is coming out now," Videl said as she nudged Gohan's side.

As if on cue the mass of food was brought out and all sleepiness was forgotten. Soon all the food had been eaten and dishes were taken off to be cleaned. Luckily for the kitchen staff they would not have to cook anywhere near that amount of food for a very long time. The whole class went off to their rooms to pack bags and bring them out into the tiled front hall. The walls were painted a maroon colour that contrasted well with the white tiled floor.

Setting his bag down Gohan looked at the time and saw that it was now nine thirty, he still had half an hour left in the mansion before seeing his family again. Stretching out his limbs, the demi-saiyan sensed a very familiar ki outside the front doors.

"He's here? So he really is alive!" Gohan exclaimed, heads turning in his direction out of confusion.

Racing out the front doors, Gohan saw the person he had missed most over the past seven years. Goku stood around casually, admiring the mansion with interest.

"DAD!"

Goku turned around at the sound of Gohan's voice and smiled at his grown up son.

"Wow Gohan, you sure have grown taller. And your power has grown a lot too. Have you been training this whole time?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. I've been training with Vegeta for the past seven years. I train Goten every now and then. If I didn't he'd complain that Trunks is getting too far ahead of him. He's so much like you dad, it's crazy," Gohan laughed hugging his dad.

"I know. I met him when I went to say hi to Chichi. He really is a little me. Oh yeah and your mum is gonna want to talk to you as soon as we get to the camp site."

"So dad. How did you get back here? I mean you decided to stay up in other world. How are you alive?"

"Well you see the funny thing is somehow the Nameks found out that I had died and they wanted to repay us for saving them from Frieza. I guess they thought everyone would be happier if they wished me back to life and well here I am," Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess that makes sense, but why not tell us earlier?"

"Hmm. Well I came back to see you guys but only Chichi was home and after a small celebration your school asked if I could do this thing with your class so I said yes. It was your mothers idea to make the whole thing a surprise though. I wanted to wait for you and Goten to get home but you know how your mum is," Goku said, rubbing the spot Chichi had hit him those weeks ago.

"I get it now. You only got back a few weeks ago," Gohan exclaimed.

Goku nodded.

"This place is huge. I think it's even bigger than Bulma's place. How can people find their way around here?" Goku wondered aloud.

"I know what you mean, dad. I got lost a few times when I wasn't with my friends. Speaking of which why don't I introduce you to them," Gohan suggested leading his father into the giant home.

**A/N: Sorry about the crappy ending but I couldn't think of how to end the chapter. Now we all know why Goku is back yay. If you have any suggestions at all let me know and I will see if I can make them happen. And I just have to say that I loved the new episode of DBZ abridged, made my day. Keep up the reviews guys they really do help :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. Two of my friends had a fallout and I was trying to help them sort things out. Good news is they are back to being besties. I also had a case of writers block and laziness. But thank you all for reviewing and everything.**

**Goku: Yay I'm back.**

**Me: Yes. I couldn't have a fic without you. And since it's the holidays I can hopefully update more often. And eat some bacon.**

**Goku: Yeeeeee.**

**Me: Stop getting excited and do the disclaimer.**

**Goku: Okay. She does not own DBZ or us the characters. I know where the muffin button is.**

**Me: What?! Where? Show me the muffin button!**

**Goku: Follow me and I'll show you.**

**Me: *runs after Goku* Enjoy!**

Father and son walked through the long halls in search of Gohan's group of friends for a minute before finding the two girls and male chatting casually. Smiling at his friends, Gohan walked up to the group with Goku close behind.

"Hey guys," the demi-saiyan greeted, walking up next to Videl.

"Hey Gohan, who's that behind you?" Erasa asked.

"This is my dad. Dad this is Videl, Erasa and Sharpener," Gohan replied, pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Hey. So Gohan, which one is your girlfriend?" Goku asked, nudging the now blushing teen in the ribs.

"DAD!"

"What? What did I do?" Goku asked confused.

Gohan face palmed at his father's obliviousness, as Videl stepped closer to Gohan and spoke, "I'm Gohan's girlfriend and we only just established our relationship last night and we are kinda keeping it a secret from the rest of our class. It was lucky no one else was around to find out though."

"Oh, but why would you want to keep it a secret for Gohan?" Goku asked confused, tilting his head to the left slightly.

"Because, things have just happened so suddenly recently. Videl and I only just came to terms with our feelings for one another and the rest of the class has discovered the fact that I defeated Cell and that Mr. Satan is not who they thought he was," Gohan sighed. "I think the rest of the class should be ready to leave by now since it is about ten minutes until ten o'clock. We should all head out front so we can leave this place."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and made their way through the winding hallways and out to the front of the place where secrets had revealed themselves. Walking out of the giant front doubles doors the group of five was met with a bunch of chattering students who were eager and nervous about what they might endure during their last extended week.

The orange clad saiyan walked through the class of chatting students with a huge grin on his face. Curious to know who this mystery man was that was walking through the crowd the chatting began to quieten down until it had completely ceased.

"Hi everyone. I'm Son Goku and uh I am looking forward to spending time with all of you. If you could all please grab all of your bags and belongings then we can all get going," Goku finished with a smile.

Everyone walked back inside and grabbed their bags but were thoroughly confused to say the least that there was no bus or any other form of transport waiting for them when they returned.

"Uh, Mr. Son how exactly are we travelling to the mountains when there is no form of transport here?" Mr. Creed asked, to which the rest of the class nodded their agreement.

"By a fun technique I like to call Instant Transmission. We'll all be in the mountains in a second, no need for a long boring ride in a bus," Goku explained.

"I don't believe that. There is no way that someone could travel that far in such a short amount of time," Matt said proudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"After everything you have just experienced here, you still won't believe that something like that is possible? Matt you really are a dumbass. Dad, I don't think anyone will go unless someone goes to show the rest that I.T. is possible," Gohan growled.

"Sure. So who wants to be the first, other than Gohan, to travel via Instant Transmission?" Goku asked the students, oblivious to his sons obvious annoyance.

"I'll go," Videl said stepping forward. "Hey who knows it could be fun to travel another way other than by cars or jets."

"Alright then, grab your stuff and you will be in the mountains in no time," Goku smiled.

Videl nodded and picked up her backpack. She walked over to where Goku was standing and he gently placed a hand on her shoulder before placing his fore and middle finger on his forehead. Before any of the humans knew what was going to happen, Goku and Videl vanished before their very eyes.

"Where did they go? This has to be some kind of trick with mirrors or something. There is no way anyone could move that fast. It's inhumanly possible," Matt said, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Not like dad is human," Gohan muttered under his breath without anyone hearing. "If you want proof then why not call her, or better yet, use video chat."

"Ooooh I'll call her Gohan," Erasa exclaimed excitedly, grabbing her phone out of her skirt pocket. She quickly dialled Videl's number and was answered after the first two rings.

"Hey Erasa," Videl said as a little hologram appeared before the group of students.

"Hey Vi. Where are you? It looks like a big grassy field to me."

"Yup. 439 mountain area. It's so nice out here; I can see why you live out here Gohan."

_"Goku! Where the hell are the rest of the students?! And what about Gohan huh?" _Chichi's voice was heard in the background.

_"But Chichi, they wouldn't believe me about Instant Transmission, so I had to prove it somehow," _Goku replied.

A loud clang was heard in the background a few times, making Gohan wince, knowing exactly what caused the noise.

_"GO BACK THERE AND GET THEM!" _Chichi screamed before Goku reappeared before the group nursing a sore head.

"Well that was interesting," Videl said slowly, "I'll see you guys soon then." With that the conversation was cut off and all eyes turned to Goku.

"Sounded like mum put everything into those hits. How does the head feel dad?" Gohan asked sympathetically.

"Like I was hit in the head with a frying pan swung by Vegeta," the older saiyan replied still rubbing his head. "Okay, can everyone grab their things and make sure that you are making contact with me somehow, whether you form a circle or something as long as you are connected to me you won't be left behind."

They all complied by picking up their belongings and forming a wonky circle. Gohan made sure that everyone was connected before nodding to his father and placing a hand on his back, in between the shoulder blades. The scenery quickly changed from being the city landscape that so many were accustomed to seeing, to a lush green field surrounded by tall fir trees.

Whilst everyone had been staring at their new surroundings, Videl had been dragged aside by a very excited looking Chichi. Videl sweat dropped seeing the huge grin on the woman's face.

"So you and Gohan are together now? I'm just so excited. My little boy is growing up," the Son matriarch whispered in excitement.

"Uh yeah. Just don't get too excited just yet. Gohan and I only just got into a relationship and well we don't want everyone here to know just yet," Videl blushed.

"Don't you worry yourself, Videl. There is no way that you and Gohan will be separated while I'm around. You are Gohan's mate after all and when a saiyan finds their mate there is nothing anyone can do to stop the two from falling in love. It took Goku a long time to work out that marriage was not food. Thinking of marriage I need to plan your wedding," Chichi exclaimed, rushing into the house.

"Well that should keep her busy for a while," a voice said behind the raven haired girl.

Videl turned around to see Gohan staring at the door that his mother had disappeared into with a slight frown.

"Don't look so down Gohan. After what your mum just told me I don't think I would really care that much if people find out about us. They can't tear us apart, no matter how much they try. You are and always will be my half saiyan," Videl said, smiling from ear to ear.

"I guess you have a point there. Come one let's get back so my dad can tell us whatever he needs to," Gohan said leading them to where the crowd was standing.

"Since we are all here now, I can take you all to the real campsite. This here is just where my family and I live. A bit of exercise never hurt anyone," Goku said, and was greeted with many groans from the people who did not enjoy work.

"Dad when you say 'a bit of exercise' how far is that exactly?" Gohan questioned his father, quirking an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hmm well I'm not sure. How far away is that campsite we usually go to? You know the one by the lake."

"That is around 20 kilometres away from here. Not to mention the rough terrain. Did you forget that these guys would struggle with this? We usually fly there since it's much faster than walking or running," the teen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I guess I didn't think of it like that. If it takes us the whole day to get there then that's all there is to it. This is easier than the training with Master Roshi got me and Krillin to do when we were little kids."

"Can we head off now? If we don't who knows how long it could take us to get there," Gohan sighed, walking in the direction of the trees.

'_I wonder why Gohan is acting so strange. Oh well it can't be that bad,' _Goku thought to himself shrugging and following his son leading the way for all the students and a very confused teacher.

Videl walked beside Gohan casually, with the rest of the class behind them both. Videl had noticed Gohan beginning to get agitated and had decided to walk with him. Just by her being by his side, the demi-saiyan calmed almost instantaneously, which made Videl smile and feel proud of her self.

So far they had managed to walk 3 kilometres in one hour and they had stopped twice. At the rate they were going they would need to be stopping every kilometre. The only thought going through Gohan's mind at that moment was, '_this is going to be a long day.'_

**A/N: What did you think? That class is so lazy, but then again they are carrying fairly heavy bags. I'm sure I could walk that distance in half that time without any resting. I digress. Leave your ideas. comments and whatever in a review. I'll post soon I promise.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: YAY another chapter. I have ideas flowing now because of people giving me awesome ideas.**

**Goku: Yay ideas.**

**Me: You lied Goku. There was no muffin button! *get's out Chichi's frying pan***

**Goku: I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!**

**Me: NEVER! *Hits Goku until he's unconscious* That'll teach him not to lie about a muffin button. I just want to apologise to anyone I may offend since I have some stereotyping. I know that these stereotypes are not always true so yeah, just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ as we all know. Enjoy chapter 19**

The group had made it about three quarters of the way to the campsite before they once again had to stop and rest. Many of the students were complaining about how hard the walk was and the fact that their clothing was getting dirty. They had all stopped to rest by a clearing with trees that almost everyone had decided to lean against.

"I'm so hungry. We've been walking for like 5 hours or something and I haven't had any food since breakfast," a blonde cheerleader complained.

"I know what you mean Sarah. How can they make us walk so far without any food or water? Not to mention we have to carry our heavy bags with us. I think they are trying to kill us all," a brunette in a short skirt and tight fitting sky blue top said to the blonde.

"How can they treat us like this Amy? We should not have to walk around a forest like this. They are so rude to the pretty people," Sarah replied to her friend, flipping her long hair behind her right shoulder.

"Those girls are so self-centred, don't you think?" Videl asked Gohan. They were standing by a tree near the two cheerleaders, not feeling the least bit tired.

"I guess, but I can see where they are coming from about the food. I'm hungry too," the teen said slowly with a smile.

The sapphire eyed girl laughed at her boyfriend, "Gohan you're always hungry. If I didn't know any better I would seriously think your stomach was an actual black hole."

The two continued to laugh until they heard a loud boom sounding in the middle of the clearing they were in. The group looked at where the noise had come from, all whining ceased when they saw a huge dust cloud. Both Goku and Gohan tensed up at the unfamiliar ki they were sensing and ran over to where the dust cloud was, which by now was beginning to settle.

Once the dust had finally settled down what they saw surprised them. In the middle of the clearing was a small crater that had been caused by an aircraft crashing. At least everyone thought it was some kind of aircraft but on further inspection they realised it was actually some type of human controlled robot. But what surprised everyone the most was what stepped out of the robot type thing.

The door opened to reveal a small blue creature with pointed ears, kind of like an elf of sorts. The creature wore a blue and red hat, had a top with light olive green sleeves and a black body with a red symbol in a white circle on the front. As the creature walked forwards, Goku had a strange sense of déjà vu.

The two look at each other in wonder before asking in unison, "don't I know you from somewhere?"

Gohan looked between his father and the strange blue creature in confusion. "Who are you and how could you have met my dad before?" Gohan asked suspiciously, squinting his eyes at the new comer.

"I am emperor Pilaf. I don't even know how I know this man you say is your father. I just think I know him from somewhere, he looks familiar somehow," the blue creature stated.

"Hmm Pilaf, where have I heard that name before?" Goku thought out loud to himself, scrunching his face. "I'm Goku by the way."

"G-G-Goku? That little brat that stopped me from gathering to dragon balls not once but twice? The kid that turned into a giant ape and destroyed my castle?" Pilaf exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh yeah that's right. I destroyed your castle?"

"You don't even remember?"

"Nope. I blanked out when I transformed like that," Goku said honestly.

Whilst Pilaf and Goku were talking, something completely out of the ordinary appeared in front of Gohan. Standing before the demi-saiyan was a giant black forest cake, making the teen begin to drool.

'_Why in the world is there a giant cake in front of me? Oh well, not like I'm going to complain. If this was Dende's doing then perhaps it's a blessing in disguise,'_ Gohan thought.

-On the lookout-

"The cake is not a lie Gohan. But it is not at all what you think it is," the green Namekian smirked.

"Are you teaching Gohan the pecking order Dende?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I guess you could say that."

-Gohan-

The cake began to roll on its side and appeared to be missing a slice, making it look like Pacman. Strangely enough the cake made its way over to Gohan, like it was going to attack him. Gohan not expecting anything like this to happen, was caught off guard as the cake landed on top of him. The demi-saiyan was surprised to say the least by the weight of the cake, which felt like he was being crushed under a pyramid or something and the fact that the cake attacked him.

Gohan pushed the cake off of him and stood up with a very confused look on his face. '_I don't know what's going on but surely stopping this thing will be a piece of cake. Hahaha I just made a terrible pun to myself. I guess the best way to stop this cake is to blow it to pieces and eat it. Or I could just pin it down and eat it. Either way is good to me,'_ Gohan thought.

Once again the cake launched itself at Gohan, only this time the teen was prepared for the attack. Gohan grabbed hold of the cake with a vice like grip and chomped down hard, easily taking a large bite out of the cake. The giant screamed in pain at each bite Gohan took out of it until it was nothing more than a few crumbs on the ground. Everyone stared at the teen with surprise and jealousy at the fact that he just ate a whole giant, monster cake on his own.

"Well that escalated quickly," Videl mumbled.

"Aww Gohan. Why didn't you save any for me?" Goku whined.

"One, it attacked me and two you were too busy to even notice until it was too late," Gohan snapped at his childish father.

"I think I will be going now. Bye," Pilaf said running off to his robot thing and disappearing from sight in seconds.

"I wonder what his rush was. Oh well should we get going again?" the orange clad man asked the students.

There was a chorus of groans from almost all of the students. By this stage Gohan was pissed off and was tired of his classes attitudes.

"Be thankful that we are stopping for you. If you want to get food and rest for as long as you damn well want then get off your lazy asses and walk the rest of the 5 kilometres without stopping. Even my little brother can make these distances without complaints and he's only 7!"

"But you're just some kind of super freak. I bet your brother is just the same," Sarah commented snobbishly.

"I can handle it when people make remarks about me, but no one makes fun of my family!" Gohan yelled, frightening the students and making Sarah cower in fear.

"GOHAN! CALM DOWN!" Goku ordered his son, latching onto his arms to prevent him from attacking anyone.

"You know something dad, you staying in Otherworld for seven years was hard on all of us. Maybe if you came back we wouldn't be in this position. Maybe I wouldn't get angry like this. I do know one thing though," Gohan said freeing himself from his fathers grip and turning to him with a dark glare, "I would have had no reason to hate you or feel as guilty for what happened. Goten would have actually grown up with a father and we may have actually been quite happy."

Gohan clenched his fists tight preparing to vent his frustrations on his father. Goku knowing what his son was going to do got into a defensive stance, not wanting to hurt his son if need be. Videl looked on with wide eyes and knew that she had to calm Gohan down somehow. She ran up behind Gohan and wrapped her arms around his stomach, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Gohan stop. Please don't do this. This isn't the Gohan I know and love," Videl began to sob into Gohan's back.

The anger that was previously in Gohan's eyes faded into love and compassion and he relaxed his muscles, letting his hands drop to his sides. He gently pulled Videl's arms off him and turned around to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Videl. Everything is just getting to me and this saiyan side is really uncontrollable. You're the only one that can calm me down when I get like that. I guess we have proof that you are my mate after all, since only a saiyans mate can calm them down like you just did," Gohan whispered soothingly, wiping away the tears on Videl's cheeks.

Videl looked into her boyfriend's eyes and smiled at how soft and reassuring they looked. The two embraced each other, Videl burying her head into Gohan's chest, feeling completely at ease. Goku smiled at how happy the two looked with each other, even after his own son almost tried to beat the shit out of him.

When the two released each other they looked at surprised looks on the students faces. "You two are in a relationship?" Amy asked stunned.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and nodded, answering an unasked question.

"Yes. We had planned on not telling everyone but I guess due to certain circumstances we didn't have much of a choice than to let everyone know," Videl answered.

"But he's so cute and not to mention strong and you're just a tomboy who has no sense of fashion whatsoever. How can someone like _you_ end up with someone like Gohan?" Sarah backed her friend up, gaining confidence.

"Maybe Gohan doesn't like selfish girls that would date him because of how he looks and not because they like the true him. Plus we're both fighters and we can trust each other with anything," Videl smirked, gaining the upper hand of the argument.

"Hmph," was Sarah and Amy's reply.

"Okay, now that that's all settled, let's get a move on to the campsite so we can all eat before it gets dark," called Goku from behind Gohan and Videl.

The teens all nodded and stood up. They managed to get to the campsite much quicker than what they would have since they picked up the pace and had no more rests. What they saw when they reached the campsite astounded them. A long river flowed in the middle of pebbled banks. The cabins that the students were to be sleeping in had been set up in a grassy patch nearby the river, far enough that they didn't have any chance of getting wet or cold from any water that could possibly spray into the cabin.

"Alright students listen up. Each cabin can have four people sleep in it. No one of the opposite sex is allowed to enter or share the cabin. I have a list of who will be in which cabin and I want all of you to abide by these rules," Mr. Creed announced importantly.

The students all found out who their cabin buddies would be and headed over to get settled in, whilst Goku went fishing to feed the group. Everything seemed peaceful for the time being, but nothing can stay peaceful forever.

**A/N: Special thanks to MadamKabooshkwa for helping me out with some of the ideas in this story and also WinelXl for setting me up with a plot for the next few chapters. Your help is very much appreciated. So what did everyone think? Good? Needs improvement? Let me know. As always remember to review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I've been feeling kinda depressed with school and stuff lately. But thanks for the reviews that you gave me.**

**Erasa: What's wrong girl?**

**Me: Just friends being mean and ignoring me all the time.**

**Erasa: Let me at them. I'll kick their butts.**

**Me: Thanks Erasa. I don't own nor will I ever, DBZ.**

Somewhere in a desolate area Emperor Pilaf stood in front of seven glowing orange orbs.

"Finally I have gathered the dragonballs and I can make my wish to become the ruler of this world. Now COME FORTH DRAGON AND GRANT MY WISH!" called the small blue creature, holding his arms out in front of him.

In a burst of light the long green mystical dragon rose from the orange balls. The sky had now become black even though the sun was still setting and had been creating a beautiful pink orange glow in the sky.

The dragon stared down at Emperor Pilaf with blood red eyes before speaking, "YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER. WHAT ARE YOUR TWO WISHES?"

"Two wishes? Well this is even better now I can get my revenge on that Goku for ruining everything all those years ago…."

-Gohan's class the next morning-

Gohan awoke with the morning sun shining bright in his eyes. Opening one eye cautiously he quickly shut it, blinded by the unwelcome light. The sleepy demi-saiyan rolled onto his right side, facing away from the sun and slowly opened his eyes, yawning loudly. Gohan sat up stretching his stiff limbs and looking around the familiar surroundings with slight confusion before he remembered where he was.

He could hear loud snoring coming from a few of the cabins and assumed that many, if not all of his classmates, were still asleep. Gohan was happy that he decided to sleep outside under the stars rather than in the cabin with snoring guys.

*Flashback*

The group had finished eating and by this time were all extremely exhausted. Gohan had been put in a cabin with Sharpener, Matt and another jock by the name of Brad, who had caramel coloured hair and brown eyes. Gohan didn't mind being in a cabin with Sharpener, but the other two jocks kept on glaring at him and making snide comments behind his back.

"Hey bro you look tense. What's up?" the blonde asked his friend.

The black haired teen sighed and looked at his blonde friend. "It's Matt and Brad. Have you noticed the way they've been staring at me? Not to mention their comments about how I'm a fake and that I somehow brainwashed Videl into liking me. I just don't think I will be able to get any sleep in a cabin with them."

Sharpener smiled and whacked Gohan on the back in a friendly manner. "Don't sweat it man. You don't have to sleep in the cabin with us."

"Didn't you hear what Mr. Creed said? I can't change which cabin I'm in."

"True but he never said that you had to sleep in that cabin. You could always sleep outside on the grass or something. You did have to live in the wilderness on your own for a year when you were four, right?"

"Of course! Why didn't I ever think of that?" the young half saiyan exclaimed. "You know Sharpener you're smarter than you allow people to realise."

"And don't I know it? Anyway good night man," Sharpener winked as he walked into the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Gohan wandered over to a soft patch of grass and lay down. Soon after closing his eyes, Gohan was fast asleep.

*End flashback*

"Morning Gohan," came the cheery voice of one Son Goku.

"Morning dad. I think everyone is still asleep in their cabins," Gohan replied in a sleepy voice.

"I assume that you just woke up since you sound tired. Anyway wanna help me catch some fish for breakfast?"

"I guess so. How much do you think we should get?"

"Hmmm. Well I guess one big one for the class and whatever you think you can eat. Your mother has already started on breakfast for her, Goten and me."

"Okay then. You grab what the class will eat whilst I get my own."

Goku nodded in agreement and the two stripped off their clothes and dove into the cold water. A few minutes later a certain sapphire eyed girl woke up yawning. She looked around the cabin and saw that the rest of the occupants in the room were still sound asleep. Careful not to wake anyone, Videl changed into some fresh clothing and left the room quietly closing the door behind her.

Looking around at her surroundings, Videl figured that she was the only one awake. That is until she heard a loud splash coming from the river nearby. Rubbing her eyes, she walked over to the lake where she could hear splashing and laughing? As she got closer, Videl was able to see the two Son boys using a massive fish as some kind of puppet. She couldn't help but join in on the laughter making the two boys look at her with big grins plastered on their faces.

"Good morning Videl. We were just getting some breakfast," Gohan greeted the laughing girl.

"I also noticed that you were creating a puppet out of it. But if we are to feed you, do you think that will be enough Gohan?" Videl asked, calming down from her laughter.

"You missed my pile over there then. This one should hopefully be enough to feed the rest of the class," Gohan replied, pointing to two very large fish on the shore opposite Videl.

"Well you two are all lovey dovey this morning," Goku winked, making the couple blush a bright red.

"DAD! You're almost as bad as mum," Gohan whined.

"Well it could be worse. I'm going to go cook the fish and you guys can come by later," Goku said as he jumped out of the water fish in hand.

Videl blushed and turned her head, realising that the full blooded saiyan was wearing nothing at all. Goku felt no embarrassment whatsoever and dragged all three fish off to the campsite to begin cooking.

"Sorry about dad. He has no sense of modesty. Then again he did hit his head pretty hard as a baby and had lived alone in the mountains for years. Good thing I didn't pick up that trait from him and that mum taught me some form of decency," Gohan said jumping out of the water in a pair of boxer shorts.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. You can't stop what your father does, plus you had no idea that I would show up."

Gohan chuckled. "That's true. So how did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good I guess. Surprisingly Erasa didn't ask me a thousand questions about the two of us. How about you? I heard that you got stuck in a room with Matt and Brad."

"Strangely enough, Sharpener suggested I sleep outside. He actually had a good idea for once."

The two laughed and decided to head on back to the camp so Gohan could change back into something more comfortable. Once the duo had returned they saw that almost all of the students plus teacher were awake and wandering around waiting for breakfast to finish cooking.

"Hey love birds. Where have you two been off to?" their bubbly blonde friend called, walking over to them quickly.

"Probably off somewhere making out," the long haired blonde joked, walking just behind Erasa.

"Ha ha you two. We were just talking is all. I found Gohan down the river a few metres after he and his father were making a fish into a puppet. We talked then came back here to get him some clothes," Videl said, squeezing the hand she was holding.

"Okay we trust you. You know we were just joking anyway," Erasa laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But can you really blame me for wanting to justify myself?"

"I guess not. So Gohan, any ideas on what we might be doing today?"

"Nope not a clue. If I know my dad though it will most likely be some kind of training," Gohan replied with a shrug.

Before anyone could say anything more, Goku called everyone over to grab their breakfast. Gohan raced off leaving the other three to laugh at his eagerness and follow at a much slower pace. The meal went by as usual and everyone was much more awake than they had been previously.

"Kay guys today all of you are going to learn how to survive in the wilderness," Goku announced to the group, receiving a chorus of groans. "You can go off into groups or on your own. Don't worry though if you are in trouble I will know and come help out. Also I was going to have you all wear weighted clothing. Not much just around 5 kilograms or so."

"Think they can handle that much dad? I mean 5 kilograms is easy enough for them but add on surviving in the wilderness might be a little tougher than what they can handle," Gohan said slightly worried.

"I'm sure they will be fine. Alright guys come grab a shirt and then we will capsulize these cabins so you don't sneak back into them."

Grumbling, the teens trudged their way up to grab a weighted shirt each and walked back over to where they had been sitting previously. Many of the students noticed that Gohan hadn't grabbed a weighted shirt and began to get annoyed.

"Why doesn't Gohan have to wear a weighted shirt?" Matt snapped.

"That's because those are all _way_ too light. Besides I am already wearing one that weighs around 700 kilograms or so," Gohan answered with a smirk.

"I doubt that. Like you could even lift that," Matt said.

"If you don't believe me then go ahead and try to lift it," the demi-saiyan shrugged, taking off the weighted shirt and offering it to the brunette.

Smirking Matt attempted to lift the shirt from Gohan's hand. His face quickly fell when he realised that it truly weighed as much as Gohan said.

"Now that that's settled, grab anything that will be of any aid to you when you all go into those woods. If you plan on forming groups work out what you have and who will take what. Meet back here in ten minutes," Goku instructed.

Soon everyone had grabbed many different things and all met back where they had been told to and the cabins where all capsulated. Many of the teens complained about not having a soft warm bed to sleep in but were completely ignored.

"Okay guys head on out, build a shelter, find food and water and try to avoid some of my friends. They're dinosaurs and they don't like strangers much," Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Gohan face palmed and turned to head into the trees, with Videl hot on his heels. As they were leaving they could hear comments like 'he can't be serious' or 'how can you be friends with such monsters?' This group was going to get into so much trouble it's not funny.

**A/N: Crap I have to do my school work. It's due tomorrow. I promise more will happen in the next chapter when I have time to write it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Thanks for the reviews guys. Just letting you know that I am no longer sad and if my friends want to ignore me I will find other friends to talk to. I know that at least some people actually care.**

**MadamKabooshkwa: I love you 3**

**Me: Love you too 3**

**Goten: Why do mummy and daddy want to be alone?**

**Me: Uh...**

**MadamKabooshkwa: YOU'RE SO ADORABLE *grabs Goten in a tight bear hug***

**Goten: Can't. Breath.**

**MadamK: Sorry. You were just so cute and innocent I couldn't help it.**

**Me: Anyway, bit of stupid fluff this chapter. Don't worry the next chapter I think the action will start.**

**Disclaimer- We all know I don't own DBZ those rights belong to the genius Akira Toriyama.**

Gohan and Videl had been walking for a few minutes and had been surprised that their blonde friends had not been following them at all. Not that either one had really cared all that much, they were just a bit concerned that their friends would somehow end up in some kind of trouble when it came to anything to do with survival.

"So Gohan, where are we heading off to?" Videl asked, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen between them.

"You'll see," Gohan replied mysteriously.

Videl crossed her arms and pouted at her boyfriend. Gohan chuckled at how cute she looked at that point making Videl lose her composure and giggle along with him. Not too long later the two teens entered an area that looked similar to the initial campsite the class had been at but rather than being completely surrounded by trees, one side of the clearing was a rocky area where a cave happened to be. The river ran a few metres away from the cave and right beside the trees the teens had just emerged from.

Gohan grabbed Videl's hand gently and led her over to the small cave. Upon further inspection the said cave was fairly small and looked like it could house a bear during the colder months. They placed the bags they had been carrying with anything that could help with survival inside, on the cold floor inside the cave.

"Wow, this place is really nice. Not to mention it has everything necessary for survival in a close proximity. Shelter, food source, water. Must be handy knowing this area and having lived like this when you were four or five," Videl stated in awe.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Why don't we- What the? Why is he coming this way?" Gohan said walking out of the cave, Videl following closely, confusion on both of their faces.

"Who's coming? Gohan?"

"It's Goten. But I thought mum had grounded him."

Videl looked to where Gohan was staring and saw a speck in the distance, getting larger very quickly. '_Must be Goten. He was probably getting lonely without his big brother around. That is so adorable. Wow. I would never have thought something like that a few weeks ago. Eh, perhaps it's better this way,'_ Videl thought to herself as Goten became much more visible.

Goten rushed and tackled Gohan to the ground as soon as he reached the clearing the couple were standing in. The Son boys laughed with each other, Videl smiling at how happy the two were together on the ground. Gohan pushed his hyper active brother off of him, sitting up.

"Hey squirt. Why are you here? And more importantly how did you get out of the house? Didn't mum ground you?"

"I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in soooooo long. Mum said that I had been good enough since she grounded me and she wanted to be with dad for some time without anyone around."

Gohan shuddered at the thought of what his mother wanted to be alone with his father for. Shaking any possible mental images out of his mind Gohan looked at his bouncing brother who happened to be holding something in his hands.

"Gohan look at what I found. SNAILS!" Goten exclaimed, opening his hands to show two small snails in his palms.

"You know what this means, right buddy?" Gohan asked his excited brother. Goten nodded his head so fast Videl thought it would fly off into a tree or rock. "SNAIL RACING!"

Videl face palmed at what she had just heard her boyfriend get so excited about. She watched as the two boys set up an extremely short race track for the snails and watched as they picked a snail and placed them at the starting line. As soon as they said 'go' the snails began to move in the direction of the finish line.

"Snaily is winning Gohan. He's leaving your snail in his snail dust."

"Slow and steady wins the race Goten."

The snails were nearing the finish line. The excitement rose to new extremes for the two brothers.

"I WIN," the two Sons exclaimed at the same time, throwing their arms in the air.

"Wait that's not my snail," Gohan realised, turning his head to his brother, who now shared the same look as him.

"That isn't Snaily either," Goten revealed gloomily.

"So if I didn't win and you didn't win, then who did?"

"That would be me," Videl announced happily. "Nice job Gary. You started after those other snails and beat them both. You must be the dark snail of the family." (A/N: pretty much like the dark horse of the family, only the snail version ;P)

"Gary?" Gohan asked his mate curiously.

"Yeah. You know like the snail in Spongebob Squarepants?"

Gohan shook his head, not having a clue on what she was talking about.

"It's a cartoon on T.V. I'll show you one day. Anyway what's my prize for Gary winning?" Videl said, winking at the end.

Gohan put a finger to his chin for a moment, thinking of something. "Flying lessons."

"Haven't you already given me flying lessons?"

"Well yeah, but these ones will be more advanced and you will be flying around without any difficulty in no time," the older demi-saiyan grinned.

"You really are oblivious, aren't you?" Videl asked, shaking her head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Where did Goten run off to?"

Both teens looked around the small area to see no sign of the seven year old boy. Gohan closed his eyes and sensed out where his brother had gone, realising the child was floating right above them both. Sighing, Gohan gained Videl's attention and pointed upwards, to where Goten was. The older boy quickly flew up to his brother and got him in a headlock with his right arm, using his left to give his brother a playful noogie.

"Gohan! Let me go, that hurts!" Goten cried, squirming to escape his brother's hold, but to no avail.

Videl stood below watching the two brothers in amusement and could not contain her laughter. She began to laugh so hard, she fell over on the ground, which only made her laugh even more.

"Say mercy and I'll let you go."

"Okay, okay. Mercy. Mercy," Goten called out, allowing him to be released from Gohan's grip.

The two lowered themselves down to the ground, where they saw a very red and hysterical Videl, rolling around, trying to calm herself down. Gohan chuckled a bit at the state his girlfriend was in, while Goten rubbed the part of his head that had been attacked by his brother's knuckles.

"You alright Videl?" Gohan asked with slight concern.

Videl just nodded, trying to catch her breath, after calming down from her previous laughter. Taking deep breaths, Videl sat up, clutching her stomach that had become tense after all the laughing she had been doing.

"Think you can handle some flying, or should we finish setting up camp first?"

"Camp would be best. I kinda tired myself out laughing," Videl smiled.

Gohan nodded and returned the smile, holding a hand out to help her up off the ground. The raven haired teen grabbed the hand offered to her graciously, and allowed Gohan to help her stand. They both agreed that Gohan could collect some firewood and any meat, while Videl found some berries, or other fruit and set up some blankets and such she had brought along with her in the cave they were going to sleep in. Goten had chosen to help his big brother out with the wood and Gohan told him to go help Videl out with finding any fruit and such. Knowing your way around the area really had its advantages.

After the two teens had finally set up camp and eaten some lunch, which Goten had gone back home for, they decided to start on some flying lessons. The demi-saiyan was proud that Videl had managed to hover above the ground without him having been able to do any more than just teach her how to bring her ki out, so he knew it would not take long at all for her to be flying around like she knew how to fly all her life.

"Okay, Videl. I want you to bring out your ki like we did when I first taught you," Gohan instructed Videl, as they were standing in the grassy clearing outside their cave.

The girl nodded and was able to quickly pull out the little golden ball of energy. She smiled at Gohan, who had the biggest grin plastered across his face. She was barely even concentrating on what she was holding in her hands and yet it still remained. This impressed the spikey haired teen and he knew she would be able to fly with absolutely no problem whatsoever.

"Now I want you to follow me," Gohan said, beginning to float up into the air.

Videl pushed her ki underneath her and was now at the same altitude her boyfriend was. He began to fly slowly in the direction of the trees, with Videl following close behind. This continued on for around an hour and the young female had managed to increase her speed immensely and flew like it was second nature to her.

"Wow Videl, you are really good at flying. I barely even taught you anything," Gohan said taking a bite out of an apple.

"I guess I was just born to fly. Hey look, the sun is setting. The sky looks really pretty."

"Yeah. This is one of the reasons I love living out here."

The two teens looked into each others eyes, fire crackling in the background, cooking the large fish that had been caught. They slowly leaned in towards each other, feeling the others gentle breath on their lips. Just inches apart from one another, when a small child said, "kissy, kissy."

The teens pulled apart, to see the mini version of Son Goku holding onto the biggest fish that had been cooking on the fire. Gohan jumped up and chased his little brother around yelling at him to give back the fish.

'_Those two. If this is how my life is going to be from now on, I think I may just go a little crazy. Oh well, I don't think I would trade it for anything else in the world,'_ Videl thought to herself, watching the scene in front of her.

**A/N: Goten ruined the perfect moment. Well done kid. I got the idea of snail racing watching the news, cause they had snail racing on it and I thought it would be very amusing. I was kinda hyper when I wrote most of this, but it's been a good week. I don't think I will be getting the next chapter out for a little while since I have a few tests and stuff coming up in school :( I'll try my best though.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Sorry for the wait guys. Heard some sad news at school today, but nothing anyone can do to change what happened. Thanks for those of you that reviewed, I always appreciate it. And to G-Wren21, yes there will be, it's like you can read my mind or something.**

**Sora: I'm gonna kick some butt!**

**Me: Uh Sora? How did you get here?**

**Sora: I dunno.**

**Me: Well since you're here you can do the disclaimer and then you need to head back to your own story.**

**Sora: Okay. *puts on sumo suit* She doesn't own DBZ got it? Now how do I get back?**

**Me: Oh man. On with the chapter.**

Videl woke early the next morning to the sound of Gohan's light snoring. She looked over to the sleeping male beside her to see that he was sprawled out on his back with a bit of drool on his chin. Smiling, she stood up and stretched. Not wanting to wake the sleeping teen, Videl walked down to river quietly. Cupping her hands in the cool water she began to clean her face, also waking herself up a little more in the process. She looked at her reflection in the water briefly before a shadow loomed over her. She turned expecting to see Gohan, but what or more importantly who she saw, made her scream.

Gohan bolted upright when he heard Videl scream. He had never heard her scream before, so he knew that something _really _bad must have happened. He ran out of the cave, still wearing the same gi he had been wearing the day before, to see his mate in the death grip of….

"CELL!"

That overgrown green cockroach had somehow been wished back to life, and was hurting _his_ mate. This made Gohan's blood boil. Nobody hurts a Saiyan's mate and gets away with it.

"Gohan, it's so nice to see you again. You look much older since the last time I saw you," Cell sneered.

"Let her go. NOW!" Gohan said viciously.

"But I was having so much fun. I think I'll squeeze the life out of her."

"Do that and I will send you to Other World, find you in hell and make sure you will never exist."

"Did I hit a nerve? I doubt you will be able to defeat me this time. I have been training in hell and the last time we faced off, you got lucky."

"And I have been training since the day I killed you. Just let Videl go," Gohan growled darkly.

"I think I shall keep her. I am having too much fun right now."

Videl looked at Gohan with terrified eyes, pleading him to save her from Cell's grasp. Seeing how frightened and defenceless Videl was, made Gohan growl in anger. Cell was going to pay for making her feel this way.

-With Goku-

Goku had awoken early so he could gather some fire wood and also check on the students from Orange Star High. The air seemed very calm, the birds were singing, and you could hear the water rushing over the rocks in a nearby river. Things were just too peaceful, especially when a group of teenagers, who had no experience in the wild, were camping out in what was essentially your backyard.

Goku shrugged off the uneasy feeling and continued on his way to find a nice big tree, or two. Just as he had found a decent looking tree and was about to knock it down, a high pitched scream echoed through the area. He immediately ran in the direction the scream had come from and came to face the sight of a group of girls huddled in a group, whimpering whilst staring at….

"Nappa?" Said bald Saiyan turned to look at the orange clad man. "What are you doing here? I thought Vegeta killed you."

"He did. I don't know why I'm here, but these Earthling's are still weak."

Goku frowned at that comment. "They aren't that weak. Plus if you called Bulma weak Vegeta would kill you….again."

Nappa looked outraged. "The prince would never mate with such a weak species."

"You'd be surprised, he has a son and Bulma is about as hot headed as he is. Honestly, I think Bulma is the only one that can tell him what to do and he actually listens."

The recently revived Saiyan was completely shocked. His prince had mated with a woman from such a weak species? Not only that, he _listened_ to what she told him to do. Never in his life had Nappa ever seen his prince obey anyone other than those that completely out classed him. Yet here was a third class warrior, telling him that his prince had listened to a weak female.

'_He must be lying about this. There is no way that prince Vegeta would follow orders from an Earthling woman,'_ Nappa thought to himself. Nodding at how much sense it actually made for once, Nappa turned a heated glare at Goku, who looked as though nothing was wrong.

"How dare you accuse prince Vegeta of something so outrageous? I'll show you," Nappa growled.

Goku sighed and shook his head. "Looks like I've got no choice. If I don't stop you, these girls will be in danger."

-On Kame island-

The not-so-bald monk was having a nice morning playing with his daughter, his wife smiling slightly at her daughter giggling. Suddenly he felt a very familiar and evil ki, or more like many familiar dangerous ki's. His head jerked quickly to the direction of the ki, gaining the attention of the family around him.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Krillin?" 18 questioned her husband.

"How can they be back? They should all be dead. Unless…." Krillin muttered to himself.

"Who is it?" the blonde android demanded.

"Old enemies. Cell, Frieza, even Nappa. I just don't get it. But I think they may need my help. Those Saiyans may be powerful but there are just too many of them. At least I think."

"Go ahead Krillin. I'll stay here and look after Marron. There is no way I'm leaving her with that pervert," 18 said pointing inside to a drooling Master Roshi, who was staring intently at the screen in front of him.

Sighing Krillin shook his head at his old masters antics. "He'll never change. I'll be back as soon as I can. Who knows how this one will turn out." Turning to his little girl he crouched down to eye level, "Marron, be a good girl for mummy, okay?"

"Okay daddy," the child answered happily.

"That's my girl. See you later," Krillin called, flying off in the direction of the ki's.

-At Capsule Corp.-

Vegeta was training in the GR as he did every day, when he felt a number of ki's he thought he'd never have to come across again. Growling, he stopped training and headed off in the direction of Mt. Paozu. He had no clue as to what was going on but he knew one thing, he was going to beat the shit out of whoever had the nerve to interrupt his training. Smirking, the Saiyan prince knew exactly who he wanted to pound into oblivion.

-Somewhere in a remote area-

Tien had sensed what was near his friends and knew he had to go and help them out, Super Saiyan or not, they needed some back up with that many enemies. Chiaotzu had wanted to help out also, however Tien knew that his close friend would not be safe if he did come along to help out.

"I just hope Goku and Gohan will be alright until we all get there. I can sense the others heading over there as well. Maybe they won't end up needing my help," Tien mused aloud to himself.

Shrugging his thoughts off, the three eyed warrior sped up to reach his destination as soon as he could.

-Look Out-

"Looks like trouble at Mt. Paozu. And for once I had nothing to do with this," a certain green guardian muttered to himself.

"That's a first kid. I better go then, they probably need some back up or something," Piccolo said, passing Dende, heading off the Look Out and towards where the rest of the Z fighters were heading. Even Yamcha had decided to head in the same direction as the others. He knew he may not be as strong as the others, but that didn't mean he was completely useless.

The rest of the world was, of course, completely oblivious to the danger that had found its way to Earth. This planet was just a magnet for evil and dangerous enemies, who generally wanted to destroy, or take over the population. Luckily for those who lived happily on this particular planet, they had people who defended it with their lives. If it weren't for them, surely this planet would be long gone from the universe. And so the battle begins.

**Sora: Hahaha shit is gonna go down!**

**Me: Weren't you meant to go back?**

**Sora: Yeah but I don't know how.**

**Me: No matter. So what did you guys think? Those poor students must be frightened out of their wits.**

**Sora: Don't forget to leave her a review. Hey where's this blue portal thing take me? *pokes it with her finger* Hahaha it's squishy, and sucking me into it! BYE!**


End file.
